Naley:  The rewrite
by Danni1989
Summary: Nathan and Haley:  my version of their relationship.  Some parts the same as the show, some very different.  Review it if you wish, buy please be gentle.  this is my first story.  I apologize for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Mark and company for creating these characters. So obviously i do not own anything**

Prologue

It was early Monday morning and Haley James was casually leaning against a post, waiting for her best friend Lucas to get to school. Meeting each other at school had become a tradition for the two of them, they had been doing it since they were 9. It was part way through their junior year at Tree Hill High, and this was the first time this year Lucas had been late. Haley was beginning to get worried about him, she knew that their relationship had been tense the past couple weeks, but she still wished he would talk to her. The multiyear friendship became strained when Haley, started tutoring Lucas's brother and enemy Nathan Scott. It was no secret that Nathan and Lucas despised each other, and Lucas took it as a personal insult that Haley was tutoring Nathan. 

Nathan and Haley's relationship turned from just tutoring to friendship in the couple weeks they had been spending time together. They understood each other, Nathan let down his guard around her. Haley saw Lucas walking towards her, "Hey, what's that plans for tonight?" "Um, I'm actually going out for dinner with Nathan" she told him quietly. Haley knew that, that revelation was going to bother Lucas, and she wasn't surprised. Luckily for Haley the bell rang and she rushed off to her first class, English, in which she shared with Nathan. 

Chapter 1: 

Haley woke up that morning with a pounding headache, after the disaster that was the dinner last night with Nathan, Haley really didn't want to do anything. Lucas had been right all along, Nathan was a bad guy, and he showed his true colors last night. She didn't even want to think again about that night. As much as Haley just wanted to stay home and pretend last night didn't happen, Haley James was pathologically unable to skip school. So Haley pulled herself out of bed, showered and dressed for school. 

Lucas was waiting for Haley in their usual spot. Haley smiled and walked up to her best friend, the one person in this school she could depend on. 

"Hey buddy" Lucas called to her as she walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about the whole Nathan thing, it is over now, I promise" Haley told Lucas.

But before Lucas could say anything, Nathan walked over.

"Haley, I need to talk to you about last night."

"I don't want to talk to you, Nathan."

"Haley, please let me explain and make it up to you, please" Nathan begged.

"No, you screwed up any chance you had last night" Haley said. 

"Please Hales, give me one more chance" Nathan begged again.

Lucas sensed that Haley needed to do this alone, so he went to a table where he could still see them but they had some privacy.

"Why should I?" Haley asked Nathan bluntly.

"I made a mistake, I want to be with you. Haley I like you, a lot. And last night when I denied you in front of my friends, that was me thinking I wasn't good enough to be seen with you, I'm sorry."

"You should have thought of that last night, I though you were a good guy, Nathan. I really did but you proved me wrong" Haley said and she started walking away.

Nathan reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Nathan leaned in and kissed her. Almost instantly, Haley pulled away from Nathan.

"You shouldn't have done that, Nathan" she said.

"I wanted to."

All Haley said was "yeah" and then she was kissing him again. In front of Lucas, in front of everyone else. Haley didn't care, she wanted to keep on kissing Nathan. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning, Nathan waited for Haley to come outside. She didn't know it, but he intended on driving her to school, so she wouldn't have to walk or catch a ride with Lucas. Nathan didn't know what Haley saw in Lucas, but for her he would give the guy a shot. It was part of the deal anyway. What wasn't part of the deal was how Nathan felt about Haley. Nathan had woken up that morning thinking about last night when he was kissing Haley. He wasn't quite sure what they were, but was hoping to find out today. When Haley opened her front door she was shocked to see Nathan standing beside his car.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while being happy to see him.

"Driving you to school" he answered confidently, reaching out to take her hand.

Smiling she let him take her hand and followed him to his truck. Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was slightly upset that he didn't kiss her.

Nathan tried to suppress the urge that he had to kiss her, but he didn't know how she felt about him after last night. He pulled into a space, hopped out and walked around to her door and helped her out. Haley loved that he was being attentive, she loved it when he took hold of her hand and walked her into school. It was only last night that he had kissed her. She was pleasantly surprised when he leaned in to kiss her softly on the cheek when he dropped her off at her first class.

The look on Lucas's face when Haley walked into class was enough to tell her that Lucas had seen the show of affection between her and Nathan. When she walked past Lucas he didn't even smile. Haley felt bad about lying to him but she remembered how Lucas reacted when she told him she was tutoring Nathan. This would be so much worse. This thing between her and Nathan had really strained her relationship with Lucas. Haley told herself that after class she would talk to Lucas. After history was over Haley quickly left the classroom, but waited just outside the door so she could ambush Lucas.

"Hey Luke, we need to talk" she said as he walked out of the room.

"What's there to say? I saw all I needed to see before class" Lucas replied angrily.

"I am sorry about how that was sprang on you, but you need to understand I like him. A lot" Haley pleaded with her best friend.

"But you know how I feel about him, we used to put ourselves above anyone else. But I guess you've changed." he replied disdainfully.

Haley didn't know what to say. She stood there shocked as Lucas walked away from her. Lucas didn't know what came over him, but being mean to Haley was about as low as you can go. Haley was special, and even if she was making a huge mistake by getting close to Nathan, she was still his best friend.

"Haley! I'm sorry. If you see something in him, there is probably something there deep deep down. You have good instincts. I'm sorry for going off on you."

"Aw Luke, thank you. I'm telling you he is completely different from what people see. He lets his guard down around me. I care about him, but I care about you too. Luke you're my best friend."

Lucas hugged her then offered her his arm so they could walk to class together. Nathan stood there watching, he seen how rude Lucas was to Haley and it pissed him off to no end. But when he seen her hug Lucas and walk off with him, he felt a twinge of something. Jealously? Maybe he wished that he could be seen walking down the hall with him.

As Lucas was walking with Haley to English, the class they shared with Nathan, they were intercepted by Brooke, Lucas's girlfriend.

"Hey baby, hey tutor girl" said Brooke happily as she kissed Lucas quickly and grabbed hold of his other hand. Brooke and Haley had become good friends since she and Lucas had started dating. Brooke was also a lot different than she seemed. Haley really valued her friendship with Brooke, she also valued her friendship with Nathan's ex Peyton. Brooke and Lucas were busy making lunch plans as they walked into the classroom, Haley politely declined an invitation to join them. The thought of sitting through her lunch break with Lucas and Brooke kissing constantly made her want to gag. Lucas was busy telling her about the school dance tonight, Haley hadn't been planning on going but Lucas begged her so they could spend some time together. She casually thought about asking Nathan to go with her, but before she could gather the nerve, Tracy Birkham, aka the schools biggest slut came on to the scene and asked him. To Haley's chagrin Nathan said yes. Haley felt her heart shatter, and wondered what she had ever seen in Nathan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nathan couldn't believe he just accepted Tracy Birkham's invitation to the school dance. The person he wanted to go with was sitting in the next row, three seats ahead of him. She probably heard him say yes to Tracy. Nathan knew he would have some explaining to do. But in his defence, he wasn't ready to go public with Haley yet, so this was a good cover. He just hoped he could get Haley to believe him.

When the bell rang, Haley gathered her things and left the room as quickly as she could. She didn't want to see Nathan, she didn't want to talk to Nathan. She didn't want anything to do with Nathan Scott. He was dead to her. But Haley wasn't to get what she wanted. Nathan ran out of the classroom and grabbed her left wrist.

"Haley, I need to talk to you." he said.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you. You know, I knew it. Somewhere I knew I should have listened to Lucas. Lucas told me you were a bad guy, he told me in the end you would hurt me. And I didn't believe him. I just didn't think it would happen so soon. It was only last night, that you kissed me. And now I don't care if I ever see or talk to you again." she said before turning and walking away from him.

Nathan couldn't believe the anger and hurt that radiated from her as she said what she said. It affected him more than he wanted to admit. He knew he was wrong, but there was nothing he could do, he told himself. Nathan told himself that he was gonna have fun tonight, with Tracy. If Haley showed up, he would leave her alone. No girl was worth what Haley put him through just then.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. And although she didn't want to, she had promised Lucas, she would go to the dance with him and Brooke. She was so not looking forward to being the third wheel in the Lucas-Brooke show, but it was better than sitting here in her room watching movies alone. Haley ended up wearing a little black dress that her sister had gotten her for her last birthday. Quinn had cited that every girl needed a LBD in her closet. The dress came to just before her knees, it was one shouldered black chiffon. It was flowy, and Haley loved it. She curled her hair and borrowed a pair of black peep toe heels from her mom. She wore very little makeup, and had a necklace on that belonged to her grandmother, and the crackerjack bracelet that Nathan gave her. Everything always ended up coming back to Nathan, she couldn't imagine not wearing the bracelet, as much as she hated Nathan at the moment, she loved the bracelet.

Lucas and Brooke picked her up right on time. Brooke and Lucas looked like a model couple. They looked amazing together. Brooke was wearing a dress similar to Haley's but in hot pink, and Brooke looked fantastic in it. Lucas looked good in a button up shirt and jeans. They drove to the school, and there was a stream of comfortable conversation the whole way there, Haley had decided to forget Nathan, or rather Nathan who?

Nathan didn't know why, but he was constantly watching the door to the gym. He knew who he was looking for, and tried to stop. Haley was off his radar, after her fit in the hall this morning, he wanted nothing to do with her. At least that's what he told himself. Tracy was looking hot in a dress that was barely being held together by thread like straps around her neck. It was dipped so low in the front and in the back that you could almost see everything. But for some reason the scantily clad girl beside him did nothing for him. When he finally saw that door open, he saw Lucas and Brooke walk in, but when Haley walked in right after them, Nathan's breath caught in his throat. Nathan saw Lucas and Brooke excuse themselves to go and dance and leave Haley standing by the wall. She looked so beautiful tonight. Hell she was always beautiful but tonight seeing her there made him realize something that he had been trying to hide from himself. He was in love with her. Just seeing her standing there made his heart soar. Nathan Scott was in love, and he needed to declare that. He knew she wouldn't talk to him, her stubbornness was one of the things he loved about her. After a couple minutes of deliberation, he knew what he needed to do. Nathan excused himself from his group that included Tracy, Tim and a couple other guys in his crowd. Nathan noticed that Tracy looked perturbed that he was walking off but he didn't care. He had to go confess his feelings to Haley before he lost the nerve.

"Haley I really need to talk to you. Please don't walk away" he pleaded.

"Nathan I don't want to talk to you. Would you please leave me alone." she demanded.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I was a jackass, and I wanted to pretend that the way you've been making me feel wasn't actually there. I regretted accepting Tracy's invitation immediately after I did. The only person I want to be here with is you." he told her softly.

"You should have thought about that earlier, Nathan" Haley told him coldly.

Realizing that this might he his only opportunity, Nathan leaned in and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

"You shouldn't have done that" she muttered breathlessly.

"Yes I did, I'm in love with you Haley" he confessed.

A look of complete shock swept across her face. "What did you say?" she asked quietly.

"I said I love you, and I don't care who sees us or who knows, or who approves all I care about is you" he told her honestly.

Haley didn't know what to say. She was completely shocked but in a good way. So instead of saying anything, she went up on her toes and kissed him with all the passion she had. When they finally broke the kiss, he motioned to the dance floor. After she nodded, he led them out onto the floor and the swayed gracefully to the sound of Gavin DeGraw's "More than anyone."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Mark and company for these great characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning, Haley woke up to the sun shining, and someone throwing rocks at her window. Haley knew who it was going to be, so she got out of bed and went to her window and waved at Nathan. She signalled for him to give you one minute and she ran down the stairs to let him in. The minute she opened the door, she leaped into his arms, and kissed him sweetly.

Nathan couldn't wait another minute, he had to see Haley, which was why he was out of bed first thing in the morning, throwing rocks at Haley's window. He was in love, and it was a feeling that was completely new to him. But he had to admit that he liked this feeling. He liked it a lot. Basketball used to be the most important thing to Nathan, now if Haley wanted him to, he would give up basketball. No matter how much he loved basketball, he loved being with Haley, like he was right now.

Haley took his hand and led him into the house. She led him into the living room, and they sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"Hm, I just wanted to see you." he replied honestly.

"Hm, well I'm gonna go shower and get dressed then me and you can get out of here." she said.

"I'll be right here waiting" he said as he kissed her neck.

"I'll be back" she said quickly trying to escape Nathan's kisses. Haley knew that if she stayed there with him right now, she would never leave.

While Haley was in the shower, Nathan got a phone call from his mom. She told him that she had a gift for him. A family heirloom that she thought he was now old enough to have. Deb told him she would give it to him when he got home. Nathan was completely bewildered as to why his mom would call to tell him that. He guessed that it was because she probably just wanted to talk to him and wanted an excuse to do so. He hadn't seen much of his mom, since he started seeing Haley. And just like last night, when Haley appeared in the living room, Nathan's breath was caught in his throat. She was just as breathtaking today in a simple pair of jeans, a T shirt, and some sandals as she was last night, in that dress.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said.

"Only you think that" she said embarrassed.

"That's because no one else see's the real you, and I'm glad because then I don't have to share you" he told her honestly.

"Well, what are we going to do today" she asked curious.

"No homework. I was thinking we'd go to the beach. It's a nice day out. And then I'd like to take you to see my mom and introduce you as my girlfriend." he suggested.

"You're mom's already met me, Nathan" he stated nervously.

"Yeah, but only as my tutor, not as the girl I'm in love with." he reasoned with her.

"Okay." was all she said before he swooped her up in another earth shattering kiss. But as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was also nervous about introducing Haley to his mom. But not for the reasons she was. He honestly didn't know how to convey how he felt about Haley, to his mom. Nathan didn't even understand his feelings about her. They kept him up at night, he thought about her all day. There weren't words to describe how Nathan felt about Haley.

Haley and Nathan had so much fun at the beach. The ended up running into Brooke and Lucas while they were there, and the four friends decided to hang out. It was much easier now that Lucas and Nathan were on speaking terms. The four of them laid on the beach for so long, that the next thing Haley knew the sun was going down. But for once Haley James didn't care about what she should be doing like the essay for English class due for Monday, but chose to lay in Nathan's arms watching the waves roll in and out.

A couple hours later, Nathan drove Haley home and kissed her before driving home to see what his mom had for him. Haley went directly upstairs and crawled into bed. She just wanted to go to sleep because the day was so perfect she didn't want to mess it up. Haley went to sleep, dreaming about Nathan, and the way he makes her feel.

When Nathan got home, he went to his mom sitting in the living room.

"Hey Nate" Deb said greeting her son.

"Hey. So you said you had something for me?" Nathan asked.

"Oh yes. Now I want you to remember, just because I'm giving you this now, doesn't mean I am pushing you into something. I just think you are mature enough now, to keep it safe until you are ready to give it to someone who really care about, Nate." she explained to him.

"Ok? Oh am I'm sorry about dinner, I know I was supposed to bring Haley over, but we were at the beach, and we ran into Brooke and Lucas, and then we fell asleep in the sand together. So I'm sorry mom." he sincerely told his mom.

"Nate it's okay. Now look at this." Deb opened up a little black box to reveal the most gorgeous engagement and wedding band set, Nathan had ever seen. It was simple, with a large stone right in the centre, with several others smaller stones surrounding. The band was several diamonds around a band. "Originally this was my great great great grandmothers wedding ring, and has been passed down to the oldest child. Since you are the only child, it is now yours." she told him.

"Um, thanks mom." Nathan told her, he didn't know what he was going to do with it, but still it was nice of her to give it to him. Since it was getting late, Nathan went upstairs to bed, thinking about Haley the entire time.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a little more boring. If you want to review go ahead. I will try to update again before i go camping for 10 days. I will write some more while i'm gone, but probably wont be able to update until i get home, unless i find an internet connection.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Mark and company for these amazing characters.

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been a few months, and Nathan Scott and Haley James were falling madly and uncontrollably in love. Everyone noticed. Tim was beginning to feel left out as Nathan was spending all of his time with Haley. Tracy was constantly glaring at both Nathan and Haley. But neither cared because two angry people in their happy little world hardly mattered. To Nathan that ring that his mom handed given him, was looking incredibly friendly. Nathan's life was practically perfect. He had his dream girl, basketball was going great, he had some great friends, and his dad was on an extended business trip around the globe looking to partners to buy into some global car selling chain. Nathan had no clue what he was doing, but was glad he was gone. Everything in Nathan's life went perfect when Dan Scott left.

Haley couldn't remember ever being so happy. Her parents were starting to get worried. They had never seen her like this. It was like their daughter got abducted by aliens or something. She was constantly with Nathan, if they weren't together, they were talking on the phone. And then there have been the few occasions where they caught him sneaking out of Haley's second story window. They hadn't brought it up to Haley, because they saw how happy she was, and they also knew she was meticulously responsible, so Lydia and Jimmy James knew that Haley was not "fooling around" with Nathan, so to speak. At that very moment Haley was lounging across her bed, talking on the phone to Nathan. Her laughter echoed throughout the house. Lydia and Jimmy loved having her laughter fill the house. Having happy children was always the most important thing, and for years they worried that Haley would never find her true niche in the world. But her being with Nathan, she found her true self.

It had been 4 months, 2 weeks and 16 days since Nathan had declared his love for Haley. And for Haley it felt like days. She never wanted the moments to stop. At this very moment she was sitting in Nathan's room, at his mom's house making out with him. If she had her way, she would spend the majority of her time kissing Nathan. Sure in the past 4 months, they had had their share of ups and downs. But what relationship didn't? There was the time, Tracy was flirting with Nathan, and it upset Haley. It took Nathan a good hour of apologizing to get her to forgive him. But now, they were so totally in sync together, there were no worries. She would willingly stay up here in his arms forever.

A few days later, Dan Scott came home. He arrived while Deb was at the café. Dan walked into the house and immediately went to Nathan's room to admonish him about not being outside working on his jump shot. He opened the door to find his son making out with a girl.

"Ahem" Dan cleared his throat loudly so the love struck teenagers heard him.

"Dad, what are you doing in here?" Nathan asked angrily.

"I should ask you the same question, Nathan." Dan asked coldly.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Haley. Haley this is my dad." Nathan introduced them unwillingly.

"Pleasure" Dan said unconvincingly.

With that Dan strode out of the room.

Haley was so embarrassed that Dan had walked in, but that was no comparison for the anger that Nathan had. It was obvious that Nathan hated his father, and Haley could see why. The guy was an ass. She was glad that Nathan was nothing like Dan. Haley leaned over and kissed Nathan, as she prepared to go home.

Nathan and Dan sat downstairs and ate dinner in silence. Neither had anything to say. When Deb, finally arrived home, she was surprised to see Dan and Nathan, at the same table. Nathan immediately left the table and followed his mom into the living. Nathan desperately needed to ask his mom something, because earlier in the day, he had come to a decision about something. Something Nathan was pretty sure he needed to do.

Nathan knew that Haley was hanging out with Lucas tonight, which is what Nathan had counted on when he pulled up in front of the James's house. He silently hoped for the right outcome, when went up and rang the doorbell. Mr James answered the door and if he was surprised to find Nathan there he didn't show it. He ushered him into the living room, when he and Lydia were sitting watching TV.

"Mr. and Mrs. James, you both know that I respect both of you very much. And you know that I love your daughter so much. More than my own life. So I came by tonight, so ask for your permission, to marry Haley. I want to marry your daughter, if she'll have me. " He said nervously. Nathan pulled out the box with the ring in it, and showed Mr and Mrs. James.

Lydia and Jimmy were shocked. They definitely hadn't expected this teenage boy to come by and ask to marry their youngest daughter. But Lydia saw the pure love and devotion in Nathan's eyes, and she looked over at Jimmy. Jimmy looked unsure, but Lydia reached over and squeezed his hand, and nodded in his direction.

"Yes, Nathan, you may ask our daughter to marry you." Lydia told him with tears in her eyes. A relieved look passed over Nathan's face, and he leaned over and hugged Lydia and shook hands with Jimmy.

A few minutes later, Haley walked in the door, and she was shocked and happy to find Nathan sitting there with her parents. When they saw her, her parents subtly left the room.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" she asked intrigued.

"I came here to ask you a question." he answered nervously.

"Ok, you can ask me anything Nathan." he encouraged him. Haley was shocked when he knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Haley James, I want to be with you everyday for the rest of time, I never want to live another day without you in my life, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the small velvet box with the 6 generation old engagement ring inside of it.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it. I was a bit rushed to write these last two chapters out. I've had the ideas for a while, and i needed to get them out before i forgot. If anyone has any suggestions or comments feel free to leave them. Just please be gentle.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything One Tree Hill.

* * *

Chapter 6

Haley was in shock. Nathan had just asked her to marry him, and she couldn't find any words. The genuine smile on Nathan's face, slowly started to fade, as he read the shock and uncertainty on Haley's face.

"Haley, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nathan, we're 16, we're still in high school. We can't get married. We are still kids" she reasoned.

"Hales, I love you, and I want us to be together, forever. With the way I feel, I know that I'm ready to be married, you are the one for me Haley James." he smiled that irresistible smile of his.

Haley took a deep breath, and slowly nodded her head. Nathan looked overjoyed, he leaned in and kissed Haley with as much passion as he could. He then slipped the diamond ring on to the third finger of her left hand, where it would stay for conceivably the rest of their lives.

"Don't say I never gave you anything" he told her smiling.

Haley then leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"Nathan, I think we should get married soon, I don't need any fanfare, or anything big and glamorous. All I need there is you, and my parents." she stated.

"I would marry you today, if you wanted to do it today" he promised.

Haley leaned in and kissed him again "Okay then. Lets do it tonight then." she smiled.

Nathan was so happy, he drove home smiling the entire way. He knew he had to tell at least his mom, telling Dan would be impossible. Dan would freak out, and forbid Nathan to do it. But Nathan had made up his mind, he was going to marry Haley James tonight whether his parents liked it or not. Nathan Scott was stubborn when he wanted to be. When Nathan walked through the door, his mom called out for him. Nathan followed her voice and ended up in the living room. Overcome by nerves, he sat down on the chair opposite his mom.

"Mom I need to talk to you about something" he started.

"Okay, sure you can tell me anything Nate, you know that" she tried to convince him. Nathan wasn't too sure about that though.

"Keep in mind, I am going to do this with or without your approval. But I really want your support in this occasion. I asked Haley to marry me. We're getting married tonight at the beach. You're welcome to join us." he told her.

"Marriage? Nathan, you're both way too young. You still have so much life left to live. If its meant to be it will still be meant to be after you've achieved everything you want in life." she pleaded.

"Mom. When I'm with her, I feel great. I feel happy. My life has meaning when she is around. I was born to be with her, mom. You just know when its time for something like this, and I know its time for us. I love her mom, and I'll love her until the day I die." he told her.

The look on Nathan's face when he told her this, told Deb that he honestly believed in this. It made her believe that true love still existed in the world. She could see it in her son's eyes when he talked about Haley.

"Alright, go marry Haley. I will come with you.` she told him.

Nathan leaned in and hugged his mom and said `Thank you.``

He then ran upstairs to change into his nicest suit.

Haley was sitting upstairs in her room. After tonight she was going to be Haley Scott, that thought filled her with excitement and fear. She paced around her room wearing her mothers wedding dress, The dress was beautiful, it was covered in antique lace, floor length. She had her hair up in a simple bun with wisps of hair falling around her face. She was scared to death, to get married. When it was time to go to the beach, the butterflies in Haley's stomach had turned into giant moths. The priest was already there when they got there. Nathan pulled up at the same time she did. Haley was happy to see that Deb came out for the wedding. She was also happy that Dan didn't. Deb and Haley's parents stood off to the side, as their kids took hold of each others hands.

"Someday this beach might wash away, the oceans may dry, the sun could dim. But on that day I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley." Nathan told Haley.

"I Haley take you Nathan to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. For better or for worse. I promise that I will love and cherish you, and deny all things that come between us. I make this promise for eternity. A promise that I will keep forever. Until the end of time. Til death do us part." Haley told Nathan.

The priest then pronounced them husband and wife and Nathan told Haley in his arms and kissed her. When he released Haley, they turned to look at their parents, and all three adults had tears streaming down their faces. It was an emotional moment for everyone in attendance.

The priest then announced " Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott.

* * *

Sorry if thats not how you imagined that. I had to use the actual quote from their first wedding, i have always loved Nathan's vow in that one.


	7. Chapter 7

Yet again, i dont own anything.

sorry this one is so short, i didnt have time to finish it while i was camping. The next one will be longer

* * *

The next morning, Nathan woke to find Haley sleeping beside him. They were laying in his bed at his moms house. Luckily for Nathan, Deb had opted to stay at the beach house that night since Dan was in Raleigh, giving the newlyweds the house to themselves. Nathan was content to just lay there forever, watching Haley sleep.

Haley woke to find Nathan staring into his eyes. Last night had been utterly amazing for Haley. She never thought that sex would be so fulfilling, she didn't understand how she lived her whole life without it before that.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" he replied.

"Great" she said smiling.

"Yeah, me too. Lets always be like this Haley" he said honestly.

"Yeah. I know we will." she replied before surrendering herself to Nathan's kisses.

A couple hours later Deb came home to find the young couple eating breakfast at the kitchen table talking animatedly.

"Good morning you two" she greeted them happily.

"Good morning Mom" Nathan replied.

"Well, I was sitting at the beach house alone last night, and I decided that since you two are married. You need your own space, because I honestly don't want two love struck teenagers living under my roof. So I am going to help you find a apartment, I help pay for it." she explained.

"But mom, dad will freak. You know how he gets." Nathan said back to her.

"I won't give him your address. Your father needn't be a part of this." Deb reasoned.

Deb was rewarded by Nathan's smile.

"Nathan I want you to know the kind of happiness that I can scarcely remember" she confessed.

"Thank you, mom." Nathan said honestly.

Nathan called upstairs for Haley, who had went upstairs to shower and get ready. She met him on the stairs and he explained what Deb had just told him. Haley responded by jumping into his arms.

They spent the rest of the morning, and part of the afternoon looking at apartments with Deb. They found one that everyone agreed was perfect. It was one bedroom, one bathroom, with a porch. It was perfect for a couple just starting out, and the landlord offered to let them have it anytime.

They spent all Sunday moving everything into the new apartment. They had yet to tell anyone about the wedding. Haley was really resenting telling Lucas about the marriage, just as much as Nathan was resenting telling Dan and Tim. Dan would react angrily, Tim pathetically. Lucas? Haley was not sure how he would react to the wedding. After a whole day of unpacking and moving in, Haley and Nathan just collapsed into bed. They fell right to sleep, which was good because they had school in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS. I AM SORRY IF IT SUCKS BECAUSE I WROTE IT IN LIKE 20 MINUTES. I HAVE HAD SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. PLEASE COMMENT, BUT DONT BE TOO MEAN. **

* * *

The next morning, Nathan awoke to the sound of the shower running. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock and realized that they had school in an hour. He went and stood in the bathroom door and called "Haley, if you don't hurry. I will come join you."

"I'll be out in 5 minutes" she called back.

That made Nathan laugh, and he set out to the kitchen to make them lunches for school.

A little while later, Haley and Nathan were sitting at a table at school. They seen Lucas walking towards them, and knew that this was the moment of truth.

"Hey guys" Lucas said while sitting down next to Haley.

Brooke walked up, and sat down beside Lucas.

"Hey, boyfriend." she said to him.

"Hey, baby, So, Nathan, Haley. Where were you guys this weekend? I didn't see either of you at all." he inquired.

"Yeah. Where were you?" Brooke asked too.

"We were busy." Nathan replied, not sure what Haley wanted him to say.

"What were you doing? You could have come and hung out sometime. Hales, what aren't you telling me?" Lucas asked again.

"We got married last weekend." she confessed quickly.

"What?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Married? Are you pregnant?" Brooke asked.

"No, Brooke I am not pregnant. I am in love. And yes Luke, me and Nathan got married." she clarified.

Lucas's mouth dropped to the floor, and he just stared at them. Luckily, Brooke got over it quickly, and started congratulating the happy couple. She jumped up, and hugged Haley, then took her seat next to Lucas again, who had yet to regain the power of speech.

"Wha…what did your parents say?" he asked still not believing it.

"They said okay" Haley confirmed.

"What about yours Nathan?" Lucas wondered.

"Mom, okayed it, and got us an apartment. Dan doesn't know." Nathan confessed.

"Wow. Marriage." Lucas repeated.

The bell rang and the group got up and walked to their English class, which they were all in.

The day went by uneventfully and as Nathan and Haley were walking towards their car at the end of the day, Nathan's cell phone rang. His dad was calling to yell because he found out that Nathan moved out. Thankfully, Dan didn't know about the wedding yet, but Nathan planned on telling him tonight. Right after school, Nathan drove over to his moms house, because that is where Dan was at that very moment. Nathan didn't have a good feeling about this meeting, but he walked in the front door anyways.

"Mom! Dad!" Nathan called out.

"Nathan, what the hell, were you doing moving out on your own?" he yelled.

"Dad I needed to get away from you" Nathan answered.

"And I presume she had something to do with it?" Dan yelled pointing a finger at Haley.

"Haley has everything to do with how happy I am right now. Haley is the only good thing in my life. So I suggest you be nice to her, because as of last weekend she is your daughter in law." Nathan told Dan.

"What are you talking about Nathan" he asked enraged.

"Haley and I are married now, and there's nothing you can do to stop it" Nathan said to Dan.

"That was a stupid, career threatening, mistake Nathan" and with that Dan walked out the door.

Haley and Nathan eventually left, and drove home. The confrontation with Dan tiring the young couple out. So they went home and worked on their homework together, ate dinner, and cleaned up their little apartment together. They smiled at each other, pleased with how their lives were progressing. Haley never thought that at 16 she would have found the person that she wants to be with forever. When Nathan looked back on all his past transgressions, he couldn't really regret them because they brought him to Haley. Haley was the only true, and perfect thing in his life. And he didn't know what he would do without her. She was his rock, she was his everything. And she would be forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan woke up the next morning, staring into the eyes of his beautiful wife. Nathan couldn't believe that he got so lucky. He leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Good morning" she greeted him.

Good morning" he leaned in and kissed her again. Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife's petite frame and pulled her close.

"I love you so much. How did I get so lucky?" he asked her.

"It helps that your hot" she replied and kissed him.

"Babe, I'm so sorry about my dad last night. You shouldn't have had to go through that." he apologized profusely.

"Hey, its okay. I say we don't let him affect us. He is nothing in our relationship." she reassured him.

Nathan pressed his lips to Haley's and kissed her passionately. Haley broke the kiss a little while later.

"I think we need to get ready for school. We cant be late again?" she reasoned.

"Ugh. Fine. Although I would rather stay here, and be like this all day." he pleaded.

"Yeah yeah. It's time to get out of bed. If you're not out by the time I'm done showering, I will get you out of bed myself." she threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." he teased.

She smiled at him over her shoulder, and went into the bathroom and shut the door. Nathan just laid in bed thinking about how he had never been so happy. Haley thought about her marriage while she was showering. She couldn't believe Nathan happened for her. She shut off the water, dressed, and went back into the bedroom. She saw Nathan still lying in bed, she smiled at him.

"I warned you. I will get you up." she told him.

She walked over to her side of the bed and sat beside him. Nathan was watching her out of the corner of his eyes, and predicted it when her hands shot out and attacked his side. His hands seized her arms but the momentum made Nathan lose his balance fall off the bed pulling Haley with him.

"Ow." he said as he hit the floor. He then burst out laughing and his arms snaked around Haley's waist.

"See I told you I could get you out of bed" she said laughing. Eventually he showered and got dressed. They made it to school a couple minutes early. They walked up to their friends still laughing about what happened earlier in the bedroom.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Oh something that happened this morning at home." he said wrapping his strong arms around Haley's tiny waist.

"Oooh, and what happened at home this morning?" Brooke asked wagging her eyebrows.

"Oh, Nathan bet me I couldn't get him out of bed this morning. And I did. I won. He lost. And it was so funny." Haley bragged.

"It was not funny. And you did not win. I let you propel me out of bed this morning." Nathan insisted.

The bell rang, and Nathan kissed Haley before heading off to his first class. Haley walked to class with Lucas, who was still laughing about what Haley did to Nathan that morning. Haley was barely able to pay attention in class. Haley now understood why people took honeymoons, they needed a few days to just be in love. All Haley could think about what Nathan. She thought about how it felt to be held by Nathan, kissed by Nathan, touched by Nathan. She completely zoned out when she felt Lucas tap her shoulder.

"Hales, you need to wake up. Your daydreaming." Lucas whispered. Haley tried to focus on the teacher but found it hard with Nathan's face in her mind.

"Miss James, what are you're thoughts on this part of the novel?" the teacher asked Haley.

"Um… I don't know." she confessed.

"Well, maybe you should pay attention in class rather than daydreaming Miss James." he told her.

"Mr. Anderson. My last name is not James anymore. It's Scott."

The class went by and finally the bell rang. The next class was going to be worse, it was math class and Nathan was in class with her.

Nathan took his seat beside Haley. The teacher had placed people together that didn't get along at the beginning of the year. The class was set up in groups of two so Nathan placed his hand on Haley's thigh and she stifled a sigh. Nathan smiled at Haley's reaction. Math was officially Nathan's favorite class because Haley was an inch away from him, and he could touch her all class. While the teacher lectured the students on polynomials and equations Nathan threaded his fingers through Haley's and rubbed small circles on her finger. Haley had a small smile on her lips as she tried to listen to the teacher. Nathan loved the reaction he had on her. The day went by and eventually home time came around. After school Nathan drove Haley to the café because she had a shift. Nathan opted to hang at the café while his wife worked. He loved the way she dealt with customers, he loved watching her. When her table left, the café emptied and she sat down on the stool next to Nathan. She only had a couple of customers for the rest of the night, so she started closing down the café for the night. Nathan patiently waited for her and even helped her close up. Haley was thinking that married life was so great. You couldn't get a better life than this.


	10. Chapter 10

sorry its been so long. this chapter is fairly short and i hope you like it. i hope you dont think that this chapter happened a little to quickly, i just wanted to change what happened up from the tv show. reviews are appreciated.

* * *

It had been a few weeks, and Haley was still thoroughly enjoying married life. She loved waking up next to Nathan. She loved seeing him everyday. She especially loved having someone that she could tell anything too. Haley was laying on their double bed waiting for Nathan to get home after basketball practice. She needed to talk to him. Something had happened, and they didn't do a great job of preventing it. Haley ran through the many different ways that she could tell him. But none of them sounded right. She didn't know if she should be happy, scared, mad, upset, sad, worried. There were a plethora of feelings running through her all at the same time. This was going to changed their lives forever, and Haley wasn't sure how she felt about it, or even more importantly how Nathan was going to feel about it. They had only been married a couple months. She laid their contemplating her situation when she heard the front door open and close.

"Haley?" Nathan called excitedly.

"I'm um in here." she called from their bedroom.

"Baby, you'll never guess what happened today. I got accepted to Highfliers." he said excitedly.

"Great. What exactly is Highfliers?" she asked curiously.

"It's a summer basketball camp, where they pretty much take the best players from across the country. They send scouts around to scope out the best players, and I was selected." he said happily.

"Oh, that sounds amazing." she said unconvincingly.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Nothing. I'm so happy for you." she tried to convince him.

"No. I can tell when something is wrong. What is it? Is it Highflier's? I'll only be gone for a month." he tried reassuring her.

"It's not Highfliers. This is a great opportunity for you." she insisted.

"Then what is it." he said sitting down on the bed beside her and taking her hand.

Haley sighed, and looked at Nathan, knowing that it was now or never.

"Nathan, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it. I don't know how you're going to feel, but please no matter how you feel, please understand that I am most definitely going through the same emotions. I am completely freaking out. But here it is. I'm pregnant." she confessed to her now frozen husband.

"Pregnant?" he asked completely shocked.

"Yes. I am pregnant. How do you feel about that?" she asked worried.

"I don't know. I don't know. Hales, we are 16 years old, we still have our lives to live out. I had Highflier's. What are we supposed to do now?" Nathan asked still shocked.

"You still go to Highflier's. I'll be okay here for a month. And I was hoping we would figure it out together, as it happens." she asked.

"I don't know. I need to think. I'm going to go out, and think about this. I don't know how I feel about this, I just need some time." he said standing up and walking out.

Haley watched him leave, and then leaned back against the wall. She understood how Nathan felt, she definitely remembered that emotion when she found out about the pregnancy. Haley hoped that sooner or later he would be willing to talk about it, and she hoped he would learn to embrace it, like she was.

Nathan was sitting on the table thinking about what Haley told him. Several solutions crossed his mind. One of which being getting an abortion. He wasn't sure if Haley would agree to it, but he knew that he wasn't ready to be a father. There were too many things left to do in life, not only for him but for Haley too. It wasn't fair for them to have to give it all up now. Nathan got of the table, and left the river court deciding to go home to his wife. He was sure she was worried since he had been gone a couple hours already. When he parked in front of their apartment, Nathan took a deep breath before walking up the stairs. When he opened the front door, he saw that all the lights were off, so he quietly walked to the bedroom. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and he stopped outside the door. He heard Haley crying on the other side of the door. If there was one sound he would never have to hear again, it would be Haley crying. The sound threatened to break his heart. Almost immediately he changed his mind not to suggest an abortion because hearing her cry about his reaction to the baby, made it clear to him that Haley already loved this baby. He quietly opened the door and walked over to the bed where he laid a hand on her arm before settling down beside her.

"Haley, I'm sorry I walked out. I love you. And if you love this baby, and you want it in our lives then I want it too." he told her wrapping his arms tighter around her small frame.

"Are you sure? It's going to change our lives forever." she told him honestly.

"As long as I'm with you, everything will be perfect. I love you Haley James, and I would do anything for you, including having a baby it seems." he said kissing her neck.

"I love you too Nathan Scott. And by the way it's Haley Scott. You called me Haley James. My name is Haley Scott." she told him leaning into his chest.

They didn't know how they would cope with this. Or how their lives would change. They knew they would. But all they needed to get through it was knowing that they had one another if they needed each other. And they always had someone to talk to if they needed it. Someone who would always be there for them. All they needed was each other.


	11. Chapter 11

After much deliberation, Nathan and Haley had decided to keep the pregnancy under wraps. It wasn't going to be easy, lying to their friends and family, but they really weren't ready for the world to know. They didn't really know how they felt about it yet, they didn't want to deal with other peoples opinions of it. But they underestimated Brooke's affinity for anything involving sex. Hand in hand Haley and Nathan walked to where Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake were all sitting. Brooke's eyes trained on Haley.

"Haley, how are you?" Brooke asked suggestively.

"I'm fine. I just have a few things going on." she said instinctively rubbing her hand over her nonexistent baby bump.

"what kind of things?" Brooke asked, making Haley believe Brooke somehow knew about the pregnancy.

"Brooke, can I talk to you, alone." she said grabbing her friends arm and leading her away from the table.

"what's up Haley?" Brooke asked.

"What do you know?" Haley asked her friend.

"I'm willing to bet almost anything that you are pregnant." Brooke said smugly.

"Why-why do you say that?" Haley asked unconvincingly.

"The signs are all there. Nathan being more attentive than usual, you constantly touching your belly. You're radiant. And Nathan has that look that screams "Haley's pregnant. Please, its so obvious. Now go ahead and tell me I'm wrong." Brooke said smiling, knowing that Haley wasn't going to deny it now.

"Fine, yes I'm pregnant. Just please don't tell anyone." Haley begged.

"Your secrets safe with me. I promise." Brooke squealed hugging Haley.

"Good." she said grabbing Brooke's arm and pulling her back to the table. Little did Haley or Brooke know, there was someone listening in on their conversation. That someone didn't know what she was going to do with the information she had just acquired. Knowing that it would make excellent gossip.

Haley sat down next to Nathan again and whispered "Brooke figured it out." in his ear.

"How did Brooke, find out?" Nathan asked.

"Never underestimate the power of Brooke Davis. She figured it out by looking at us." she said smiling.

"wow. I suggest we never hide something from her again." he said.

"I agree. She will just figure it out on her own. Might as well tell her." Haley agreed. Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley tenderly. Lucas had a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Seriously, would you guys not do that in public. She's like my sister. Yuck." he said suppressing a shiver.

"You do it all the time with Brooke. That is just as disgusting to me and my kissing Nathan." she said. The rest of the day went by quickly. Haley managed to not tell anyone else about the pregnancy, she felt a little guilty about not telling her friends, but she just wasn't ready for everyone to know. Little did she know, that she would have to get ready sooner rather than later.

It was around noon the next day and Haley was walking to the table to meet up with her friends, when a couple girls walked up to her.

"I just heard a rumour, are you and Nathan pregnant?" she asked.

"where did you hear that?" Haley asked shocked.

"from around the school, its all over the place." the girl said.

"Oh my God." Haley gasped.

"So is it true?" the girls asked eagerly.

"It's really none of your business. I have to go." she said bluntly. Haley half ran and half walked to the table where everyone was now convened. Everyone talking at once, the talking stopped once Haley sat down.

"Is it true?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. It is. Who told you?" she asked.

"The better question is who didn't tell me. I have heard it all day, all over the school." Lucas said.

"Haley I'm so sorry. I didn't tell anyone. I promise. Someone must have eavesdropped on us. I would never do that to you Haley." Brooke begged her friend.

"I know it wasn't you Brooke. I trust you." Haley reassured her friend.

"Why did you tell Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Because Brooke figured it out all on her own. We wanted to wait to tell everyone." Haley said.

"I understand that. Congratulations you two. I'm happy for you." Lucas said smiling.

"Thanks Luke." Haley smiled. Nathan just squeezed her hand reassuringly. The rest of the table mumbled their congratulations then lapsed into silence to finish eating their lunches. A little while into the comfortable silence, a group of people walked over to the table.

"So I hear you guys are pregnant. That's a pretty slutty move considering your 16." Tracy said smirking.

"I am married." Haley said to her.

"If that's your story. Nathan deserves so much better than you. You're probably using someone elses baby to trap him up. You don't deserve him. He was so much better with me." Tracy said disdainfully. Before Nathan could say anything, Haley got up from the table and left before Tracy could see her cry. Brooke gestured for Nathan to stay put, and left to follow Haley.

Nathan looked at Tracy disdainfully. "You know what? You had no right to talk to my WIFE that way. You may think getting pregnant at our age is slutty, but its not. It shows how much I love her. it's a way I would never ever have loved you if we ever got together." he seethed, before Tracy and her group left the table.

Brooke found Haley sobbing in the girls washroom.

"Hales, can I come in?" she asked.

"Brooke? Yeah." she said wiping away some of the tears.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"No. The whole school thinks I'm a slut. And I am pregnant, and I have no idea how to do this. And Principal Turner caught me in the hallway, and said that since I am still under 18 and even though I'm married he has to call my parents. They are going to find out from the principal of my school instead of the proper way. This has turned into a disaster." she said letting another sob escape.

"It's not a disaster. But you need to get back out there. Embrace the pregnancy. Show everyone that you are happy about it, that it's the best thing you have ever done. If you embrace it, everyone else will too. While you do that, I am going to get to work on who started that rumour." Brooke said clapping her hands together.

"Thank you Brooke. You really are a great friend." Haley said honestly.

"Now lets get out of here." Brooke said reaching out her hand to pull Haley to her feet. Haley plastered a smile on her face, and walked back to the table to sit next to her husband.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine now." she assured him.

"Good. I love you Haley." he said kissing her temple.

"I love you too." she said leaning into the kiss. They finished their lunches with Brooke declaring war on the person who started the rumour. She vowed she would figure out who that person was, and they would pay for hurting one of her closest friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Haley took a deep breath before pausing outside the door of her parents house. She was partially relieved that they hadn't left yet. This particular conversation wasn't one that you wanted to have over the phone. Earlier that day Haley and Nathan had begged Principal Turner to let them tell her parents. It wasn't right for them to find from the principal of the school. Nathan took her hand reassuringly and led her up the front path. Not sure whether she should ring the doorbell or just walk in, she timidly rang the doorbell. Lydia answered and instantly wrapped her arms around her daughter, then around Nathan.

"Haley bob, you just moved out. I'm happy to see you though. I was so happy when you called to see if you could come for dinner. Me and your dad really missed you." Lydia said hugging her daughter again.

"Mom, I missed you so much." she said.

"Come in baby. You know you don't need to ring the doorbell. You can come in anytime." she said pulling Haley and Nathan into the kitchen.

Haley looked at Nathan and he squeezed her side in silent support. Lydia took them into the kitchen and they sat down at the island. Haley could smell the chicken dumpling soup that her mother made when she was younger.

"Mom your making dumpling soup?" she asked.

"Yeah, only the best for my baby and her hubby." Lydia said laughing.

"Mom, we need to talk to you and dad. It's important." Haley said nervously.

"Okay. Let me call your dad." Lydia said leaning out the window and calling Jimmy. Jimmy walked through the door and instantly hugged his daughter.

"Hey sweetie. So what was so important you needed to talk to us about." he said standing next to his wife.

"Um…" she said looking at Nathan panicked.

"Hales you look so nervous, just spit it out." Lydia said laughing.

"I need to talk to you. Um, this is going to be hard to say." she delayed.

"Haley just spit it out. You are really good at procrastinating when you want to be." Lydia told her.

"Fine. Mom, dad I'm pregnant." she said quickly.

Jimmy spit the water he was currently drinking across the room. Lydia looked unable to utter a word.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked.

"Hales, why didn't you prevent this? You're only 16. You and Nathan have so much to do in life." Lydia said tears springing to her eyes. Jimmy looked completely shocked.

"Haley do you realize how much your life is going to change. You are still in high school." Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't planned. But me and Nathan are happy about it. Honestly I was a little freaked out at first but now I'm excited . I know its going to be hard, and I know my life is going to change. But I know that Nathan will be here for me. We are in this together. I love him, and he loves me. Our baby is a sign of how much we love each other." Haley said passionately before leaning into Nathan's side. He wrapped his arm around her delicate waist.

"Well if your happy, we're happy. We are finally getting a grandchild." Lydia enthused, tears popping into her eyes again. She walked around the island and pulled her daughter and son in law into a hug.

"Now why don't you two go sit in the living room, while me and your father get dinner ready." Lydia shooed them from the kitchen. Nathan felt Haley relax beside him as they went to sit in the living room. Together they sank down into the couch, and for the first time all day they relaxed.

"That went well." Nathan said wrapping his arms around Haley. She turned on the couch so she could face him.

"Thank you for being there. You may not have said anything, but you were there. That was the only reason I was able to tell them. You made me brave." she said leaning into kiss him. He deepened the kiss until he heard a throat clearing in the background.

"Dinner is ready kids. If you are done making out, you can join us at the kitchen table." Jimmy said before turning into the kitchen. Haley's face turned beet red and Nathan laughed. Nathan pulled Haley up off the couch.

"Lets go eat. I'll kiss you when we get home." he whispered. Haley grinned and followed her husband into the kitchen. The four of them ate while engaging in happy conversation about the pregnancy. Everyone avoiding the awkward conversation of when and how it happened. Neither Lydia or Jimmy wanted to know any details of how this happened, and neither Nathan or Haley were willing to divulge that information. After dinner they all did the dishes together and then Nathan and Haley went home.

When they arrived home, they immediately went to their bedroom, and began where they left off at her parents house. Haley woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey tutor wife. It took me all night, and all afternoon yesterday but I traced the rumour back to the source. We will be meeting with her today." Brooke said cheerfully.

"Okay. Thank you so much Brooke. I owe you one." Haley thanked her friend vehemently. She then glanced at her watch and decided it was time to get up. She rolled over and placed her hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Nathan? Honey its time to get up." she said softly.

Nathan groaned and opened his eyes.

"Baby its time to get up. We have to get to school, Brooke found the culprit." she told him smiling.

"Good." he said as he rolled off the bed. She watched as he headed for the shower.

"Wanna join me babe. It would take less time than two showers." he insisted with a glint in his eye.

"Oh what the hell. No funny business. I don't want to stand Brooke up." she told him sternly.

"I promise." he said with his hand over his heart. Haley laughed and followed her husband into the bathroom.

Brooke was sitting at their table, silently fuming at the red headed girl seated across from her.

"You had no right to listen in on mine and Haley's conversation. It was none of your business. Now the entire school knows about Haley and Nathan." Brooke seethed.

"Well if it was such a big secret, then why did she tell you?" Rachel bit back.

"I am Haley's friend. They weren't ready to tell everyone. It was none of your business." Brooke told her.

"Well the way I see it, after being in many different high schools, everything is my business." Rachel grinned at Brooke.

"Well the first thing you should know about Tree Hill High is that I am Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleaders. This is MY school, and you don't single out my friends. I am the QUEEN of Tree Hill High School. And you don't hurt my friend." Brooke told her with a small smile on her face. Brooke turned her face, and saw Nathan and Haley walking towards her hand in hand. She sent them a genuine smile.

"Good morning Tutor girl, Hot shot." she greeted them as they sat down beside her.

Rachel smiled genuinely when she saw Nathan sit down. She thought to herself that Tree Hill was officially not so depressing anymore. She watched with jealously as Nathan rubbed small circles on Haley's back. Automatically, without hearing her talk Rachel hated her. But Rachel wasn't worried, whatever Rachel wanted, Rachel eventually got. It just sometimes took a little bit of effort, and Rachel wasn't averse to that. Her fantasizing was put to an end when Haley started speaking.

"Why did you do it? Why did you tell the entire school I was pregnant? When it wasn't your business at all." she asked softly.

"I do what I want, when I want to. It doesn't matter that you are best friends with the QUEEN. Or married. Or pregnant. I do whatever it takes to get to the top of the food chain. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's all there is to it." Rachel stated matter of fact.

"Well there is one problem. You messed with the wrong people. Haley is part of our group, and we are the elite of the school. You wont ever get in, this way. You may become popular, but we are the elite. I am Nathan Scott, the best player the Raven's have seen in years. Brooke Davis is the captain of the cheerleaders. We run this school. Haley is my wife therefore just as powerful. Now we have decided to embrace everyone knowing about the pregnancy, therefore you have just lost. We are not ashamed, we know that this pregnancy is a symbol of our love. The same way as how getting married was." he said punctuating his speech with a passionate kiss for the whole school to see.

"I loved hearing you talk about me that way. Me and our baby." she whispered in his ear when he broke the kiss in desperate need for air.

"Let's get to class." he said picking up his bag and hers and leading the way to their English class.

They were late for class when Haley realized she forgot her text book in her locker. Nathan sighed and led her to the other side of the school where her locker was located. When they finally got to class the teacher was already lecturing. Mr and Mrs. Scott, nice of you to join us.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Roberts, I just forgot my English book in my locker across the school. Nathan came with me to get it." she explained.

"Okay coming from you, I believe that excuse. If it was Nathan who used it on the other hand, I would believe it. Go to your seats you two. Oh and by the way congratulations on the rumour going around the school. Is it true?" he said.

"Yeah the rumour is true. We aren't trying to hide it." Nathan said proudly before sitting in his seat.

"Well, I guess congratulations to the happy couple who are expecting their first child. Nathan and Haley Scott." Mr Roberts said to the class. Nathan saw Haley blush a deep red from across the room, especially when people started turning to her and congratulating her on the baby. It surprised Nathan how many people either didn't hear about the rumour or just didn't believe it. It made Nathan very happy. All the girls were congratulating Haley while some of the guys in the class were congratulating Nathan on "going where no man had gone before." Nathan just smiled and nodded, not wanting to get into attempting to explain what Haley meant to him. Then there were the guys who were apologizing to him for his life ending. He really didn't get into how much he was honestly excited to be a father. He knew it was still a few months off, but he couldn't wait to meet his little boy or little girl. Whichever it was, he would be happy. He knew that.


	13. Chapter 13

Here we go. Sorry about the extended hiatus. My muse wasnt working with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review.

* * *

The weeks went by quickly, and Haley became more accustomed to her pregnancy. She was accustomed to the stares while walking down the hall at school. She was accustomed to the heightened pregnancy cravings and hormones. Nathan was being incredibly supportive throughout it all, for which Haley was very grateful. She rolled over in bed to lay her head on her husbands chest. She laid soft kisses down his chest.

"That's very distracting you know?" Nathan muttered opening his blue eyes slightly.

"Is it now?" she asked continuing kissing up his neck towards his mouth.

"That it is. But don't stop." he stated before pulling her lips up to his. His hand trailed down to cup her small but noticeable baby bump. Haley pulled away and laughed.

"My bump is a turn on for you huh?" she asked giggling.

"Of course it is. Just the idea that I made that. That there is a piece of me growing inside of you. It's a huge turn on." he stated.

"That's good, because its only going to get bigger." she said kissing him then unwinding herself from his arms.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked pouting comically.

"It's the weekend. We are not spending the entire day in bed." she said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Nathan smiled and rolled over onto his side, deciding to sleep until Haley was done in the bathroom. He let the sound of the shower lull him back to sleep.

Half a hour later, Haley emerged from the bathroom ready for the day, only to find her husband sleeping again. She smiled, as an idea came to her head on how to get him out of bed. Silently she walked into the kitchen and grabbed an ice cold glass of water, then returned to the bedroom. Silently she walked over to his side of the bed and poured the entire glass of water on him. Immediately his eyes popped open.

"Oh my God. Jesus that's cold." he squealed jumping out of bed. Haley started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm up now. You are evil." he said enunciating every syllable before walking into the bathroom. Haley laid back on the bed and tried to mentally prepare herself for telling Nathan's parents about the pregnancy. Deb would be tolerant at best but Dan, he would be bitter and angry and disbelieving. All in all he would be angry, and Haley was not looking forward to spending her Saturday off telling Dan and Deb that she was pregnant.

A few minutes later Nathan came out, and saw Haley lying on the bed deep in thought. He went and lied down by her side across the bed. He laced his fingers through Haley's and turned towards her.

"Hales what's up? You look lost in thought." he said staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Nothing. Just panicking about telling Dan and Deb about the pregnancy. I mean I know we have to, and we've already delayed it longer than we should have. I mean I'm showing. It's pretty obvious that I'm pregnant. But I'm scared of their reaction." she admitted.

"Haley, I will be there, by your side the entire time. Now lets go get this over with." he said standing up and pulling her to her feet.

Haley was noticeably shaking when they pulled up in front of the Scott house.

"Baby, calm down. Just remember that you're not confessing to a murder here." he told her taking her hand and walking towards the front door.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who's pregnant." she muttered as Nathan opened the front door pulling Haley in behind him.

"Mom, Dad! We're here." Nathan called.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." Deb called back. They walked into the kitchen where Deb was standing making pancakes.

"Hey mom. Where's dad?" Nathan asked noticing for the first time that Dan wasn't here berating him about basketball.

"He went for a jog. He'll be back in a little while." Deb answered.

"Oh. It's quiet here without him." Nathan noted.

"Yeah. So how's married life you two?" Deb asked smiling.

"Great. Wonderful." they answered simultaneously.

"Why don't you guys set the table. Breakfast will be in a couple minutes." Deb suggested.

"Of course ." Haley answered nervously.

"Haley. It's either Mom, or Deb. Mrs Scott makes me feel old." Deb said to her daughter in law smiling.

"Sorry." Haley said following Nathan into the dining room. Deb brought the pancakes into the dining room and set them on the table. She then took a seat directly across from Nathan.

"Now I don't know if we should wait for Dan or not." Deb said unsure.

"We can always wait for a few minutes, and if he doesn't show up then we could start without him." Haley suggested.

"That's a great idea dear." Deb said. They all talked for a few minutes until they heard the front door slam and Dan walk into the dining room.

"Nice of you to wait for me." Dan said sarcastically.

"We did wait for you. As you can see the food hasn't been touched yet, and even if it was you would have no room to complain because you are late." Deb admonished.

"Whatever. Let's just eat. Me and Nathan have to work on his basketball skills since clearly now he isn't as dedicated as he was. He needs the extra coaching now." Dan said.

"I play exactly the same as I did when I lived here. Except now that I'm more relaxed while playing. Its more fun now." Nathan shot back at his dad.

"Can we just try and have a civil conversation please." Deb pleaded. Everyone became quiet, and the only sound that could be heard was forks scraping on the plates.

"Mom, Dad we need to tell you something." Nathan spoke up.

"What do you need to tell us Nathan?" Dan ordered. Haley looked at Nathan panicked, and Nathan just squeezed the hand that he held under the table.

"This is going to come as a surprise to you both. I mean hell it came as a surprise to us too. But here it goes. Haley is pregnant. We are having a baby." Nathan said smiling at his glowing wife. Haley was relieved that Nathan told them, she no longer had this feeling of dread hanging over her head. But Dan's face went ghostly pale, and Deb couldn't find the words to explain her feelings.

"What did you just say?" Dan demanded.

"Haley's pregnant." Nathan said proudly. Dan went paler if it was possible, and Deb started crying uncontrollably.

"You do realize that if you have this child your future is gone. You do realize that right Nathan. You will have nothing if you have a child." Dan yelled calmly.

"Just because that happened to you Dad, doesn't mean that it will happen to me too. I'm better than you. I know it, you know it." Nathan told his had icily.

"Can you guys stop fighting. I'm gonna be a grandmother." Deb said wiping her eyes.

"You cant seriously be happy about this?" Dan asked disbelieving.

"I am. Their married, so there's really nothing that can be done. I've always wanted to be a grandmother someday. Someday is coming in a few months." Deb enthused walking over to Haley to envelope her in a hug. Deb hugged Haley tightly.

"Thank you Haley. Your giving me a grandchild and your making my son happier than I've ever saw him. You're giving my baby a baby." she whispered to Haley.

"Thank you Deb for understanding. I was really worried about telling you guys. I didn't want you to think that it was too soon." Haley replied. Deb pulled away and smiled.

"Congratulations. I'm so excited. I am going to spoil this baby." Deb said putting a hand over Haley's small but noticeable baby bump.

"This is ridiculous." Dan snapped while watching the happiness radiating around him.

"No what's ridiculous is that you wont be happy for our son and his wife. They are having a baby which will make you a grandfather Dan. They are happy. I am happy with the news. So if you don't want to be happy with us, then leave. We are celebrating." Deb shot at him. Dan looked at her shocked, then turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Nathan I'm sorry about your fathers reaction." Deb apologized for her husband.

"It's alright mom. At least I know what kind of father I wont be." he said grimly. They hung around for a few more hours, and before they knew it, it was getting late, and Dan hadn't cared to return yet. Haley and Nathan hugged Deb goodbye and headed out into the night.

* * *

Here it is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you everyone for the continued support in all my stories, and i'm working on updating them all. I own nothing OTH, sadly.

_What is everyone's favorite Naley moment from all the seasons of OTH? _


	14. Chapter 14

hope you enjoy the chapter. if you do, let me know. Love the praise, it really motivates me to write more.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

After leaving his parents home, Nathan took Haley home. Once dropping her off, he went off in search of his father. Dan may be an ass, but he was still his father, and right now he was unstable. There was something about thinking that you're second dream was coming to an end. And Dan's second dream was Nathan making it to the NBA, and he didn't think it could be done if Nathan was raising a family. Dan was right about one thing, the baby would make it more difficult, bur by no means impossible. Nathan drove around, going to all the places that Dan usually went, and always coming up empty handed.

"Come on, where are you Dad?" Nathan asked himself. Giving up, he started driving home. However he stopped when he saw Dan's car parked at the Rivercourt.

"Of course." Nathan thought to himself. He parked the car and walked over to Dan who was sitting on the bleachers holding a basketball.

"What are you doing here?" Shouldn't you be at home with your wife?" Dan asked bitterly.

"I came to find you." Nathan said sitting on the opposite end of the bleacher.

"Why? Its not like we have anything anymore. You don't have time for basketball anymore with Haley's pregnancy. And that's the only thing we have in common." Dan said.

"You're still my dad, so its normal that I would be worried about where you went off to." Nathan said.

"Why did you come find me?" Dan asked curiously.

"Because despite the way you treat me, you are still my dad. And because Haley said I should. She said we have some issues to resolve. And she's right. We do." Nathan said, smiling when he mentioned Haley.

"Ah so you're here because you're wife told you to." Dan said sarcastically.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. My wife cares about people, even people that have been nothing but a jackass to her." Nathan said icily.

"You maker her sound like an angel. But I'll tell you something Nathan. Women aren't angels. Haley will up and leave you the minute she finds something better." Dan warned him.

"Haley's not like that. And keep in mind Dad, that she's carrying your grandchild. I know somewhere deep, deep deep down inside of you that, that thought secretly excites you. That you are not quite the ass that you make yourself out to be. I know that you will love my child, because being a grandfather will complete you in a way that basketball never could. But if you don't stop what you're doing then you wont be in my child's life. They way you act now, will forever impact the life you have with my baby Dan. Think about that." Nathan said angrily before getting up and walking away.

Haley was laying back on the couch rubbing her belly, while simultaneously eating a giant bowl of ice cream.

"Damn cravings." she said to herself and she scooped yet another spoonful of rocky road into her mouth. She glanced at her watch and saw that it had been two hours since Nathan had left. She hoped that he had found Dan, and that they worked out their lingering issues. She heard steps coming up the steps and turned her head to glance at the front door. She saw the angry expression on Nathan's face.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, that it didn't go very well with Dan." Haley said.

"what tipped you off?" he asked rhetorically.

"Don't be like that. I haven't done anything." she said glancing at him worried.

"I know. I know. It's just that Dan makes me crazy." he said.

"I know." she said placing her bowl of ice cream on the table, and moving to sit on his lap.

"How did I get so lucky?" Nathan asked, a smiling gracing his handsome face for the first time since he got home.

"It helps that you're hot." Haley answered before kissing him tenderly.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips.

"I love my rocky road." she said extricating herself from his arms and walking back over to her spot on the couch, and resumed eating her ice cream. Nathan laughed at her actions, and moved to sit with her on the couch.

"I want some." he said pouting.

"Fine." she said, scooping up some ice cream and offering it to her husband. But instead she smeared it all over his face.

"You are going to pay for that." he said glaring playfully at her.

"ooh, I'm so scared." she taunted, before he pounced on her carefully, and started smearing ice cream all over her.

"Nathan! Nathan! Please stop. I beg you." she pleaded with him.

"Uh uh. Nope. You started this baby." he said playfully.

"But I wanted to eat that." she whined.

"I'll get you some more after." he said. Seeing the ice cream drizzled all over her body, aroused Nathan slightly. He leaned over and licked up all the ice cream residing on her chest and neck. She stifled a sigh at his ministrations.

Meanwhile Dan was still sitting at the Rivercourt. He knew that Nathan was right, deep down. He knew that somewhere inside the idea of having a grandchild was nice. Someone he could spoil, someone that would love him unconditionally. He supposed that he should thank Nathan for that. But at that point, he was still too angry with his son. Nathan could have waited a few more years to get married, and start a family, it didn't have to be now. Now everything that they had worked for, for so many years was down the drain. It was all because of something like love. Love was overrated, Dan thought. He also didn't know what made him this way, he never used to be this bad.

Haley laid tangled up in Nathan's arms. Everything in their relationship had improved since she had gotten pregnant. She found that she fell more in love with him every day, if possible. Haley loved every second of being pregnant, and it made it so much easier because Nathan loved it too. After a few more minutes, Haley untangled herself from Nathan's embrace.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Shower. Alone. I need to wash off this ice cream. I'm feeling really sticky." Haley said mock glaring at him.

"Now why would that be?" he asked playfully.

"I don't know. Maybe because someone felt the need to waste a perfectly good bowl of rocky road by spilling it all over me." she said playfully.

"Now who would do something like that? Besides someone felt the need to smear ice cream all over my face under the premise that she was giving me a taste. So I think that person started it." Nathan returned.

"Well the other somebody better have a bowl of Rocky Road waiting for me when I finish my shower, because I'm pregnant, and I'm craving. And if I'm not happy, I can guarantee you wont be happy my dear." she threatened.

"Yes, ma'am." Nathan said before Haley walked into the bathroom to get ready for the shower. Nathan immediately went to the freezer, to find the ice cream, only to discover that it was all gone.

"Damn." he thought to himself. He walked into the bedroom, and stood against the closed bathroom door.

"Hales, there is no more ice cream." he said.

"You may want to deal with that. I want ice cream, and I want it when I get out of my shower." she warned, with a playful tone to her voice.

"And if I don't get it." he asked.

"I will be forced to punish you." she said.

"Sounds good to me." he said.

"Not like that. Lets just say that if you don't get me ice cream, you wont be having sex for a long long time." she said evilly.

"You win. I'll be back in a few minutes." he said quickly. He couldn't believe she played the no sex card. That was just cruel. Haley smiled to herself, and stepped under the warm shower spray. She loved how that shower relaxed her like nothing else could. Well almost nothing else. Nathan could make her relax without a much effort. He knew just what to say to make her feel amazing.

Nathan was wandering the grocery store aisles looking for rocky road, when he heard someone call his name.

"Nathan is that you?" a woman called out to him. Nathan would recognize that voice from anywhere. He turned around to come face to face with Taylor James, his first.

"Taylor what are you doing here?" he asked shocked to see her there.

"Trying to get a hold of someone to pick me up. I just got into town, and have no where to stay." she said suggestively.

"Don't you have family here?" Nathan asked oblivious to the fact that she was Haley's sister.

"Yeah. But I really don't want to stay with my parents and little sister. She is far to innocent for my liking. Can I spend the night with you? It'll be like old times." Taylor said reminiscing about the one night they spent together.

"But its not like old times Taylor. Things have changed. But I really have to get going Taylor. I have things to do." Nathan said.

"Wait. Talk to me for a minute. What has changed? You still look like the same eager guy that I deflowered a few years ago." she said.

"Lots of things. Like the fact that I got married around a couple months ago. And now me and my wife Haley are expecting a baby." Nathan said proudly.

"You got married. Wow. Who's the lucky girl?" Taylor asked.

"Her name is Haley. Haley James. She's the best person I've ever known." Nathan said proudly.

"You married my sister?" Taylor asked dumbstruck.

"Haley's your sister?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Haley James. Taylor James. It didn't ring a bell?" she asked.

"I just thought that it was a pretty common last night. I didn't think nothing of it." Nathan defended.

"Wow. So you successfully deflowered my little sister. Good work Nate. Although in the process you impregnated her. That really sucks." Taylor said.

"I'm excited to be a father. But I really need to go. Haley needs ice cream, and she wants it now." Nathan said.

"Yeah you better get home to Haley" Taylor said.

"Bye Taylor." Nathan said before turning back to find the ice cream. When he was successful, he paid for it and drove home. He walked in to find Haley sitting on the couch.

"You're late baby." she said.

"I know. I ran into someone." Nathan said.

"Ooh who?" Haley asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Your sister Taylor." he said reluctantly.

"You know Taylor?" Haley asked confused, thinking that didn't say anything good about Nathan if he knew Taylor.

"Knew Taylor. This is going to be the most awkward conversation of my life." Nathan mused.

"why. What is it?" Haley asked.

"I kinda slept with Taylor a couple years back. I honestly didn't know she was your sister. I just found that out tonight. She was my first." Nathan confessed.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow here is a long chapter. I was originally intending on posting it as two chapters, but got carried away while i was writing it. all the content from the second chapter is all in here. Hope you enjoy it. we get a little Taylor drama in here. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

"So you dated my sister?" she asked.

"Not dated. Slept with. Once." Nathan explained.

"How did you not know that she was my sister?" Haley asked.

"The last name is very common, didn't really think about it." he replied.

"And what made you want to sleep with her?" Haley asked, wondering what made men want to sleep with someone as easy as Taylor.

"I don't know. I was drunk, and it just happened." he said, growing defensive at her curiosity in his sex life before her.

"I cant believe you slept with Taylor. It's really awkward." she said looking at her bowl of ice cream.

"If you think its awkward for you, think of how it feels for me. I lost my virginity to your sister." he said.

"I know." Haley said.

"I'm sorry for getting defensive. It's just that Taylor showing up really threw me for a loop." he said moving to sit beside her on the couch.

"Now I'm not going to say that I'm okay with it, because that would be a lie. But I am going to try to forget it. Because I honestly don't want to think of you in bed with my sister. That's just disgusting." she winced.

"That's fair." he said.

"Good." she said and leaned into his side.

They sat like that for a while longer until they heard someone ring the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Haley said and she untangled herself from Nathan's arms and walked over to the door.

"Don't you dare eat any of my ice cream." she warned Nathan before opening the door. She opened the door to find Taylor standing on the front step.

"Taylor what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need a reason to come see my baby sister?" Taylor asked smirking.

"Who told you where I lived?" Haley asked.

"Oh somebody." she answered, trying to create some issues. Haley glared at her and moved back into the living room leaving the front door opened. She walked over to where Nathan was sitting.

"I cant believe you told her where we lived!" she yelled before walking into their bedroom. Nathan sat there unsure of how to handle this. He saw Taylor close the door and walk over to sit by him on the couch.

"What are you doing here Taylor?" he asked harshly.

"Oh I missed you. And Haley." she said, adding Haley's name on as an afterthought.

"How did you find out where we lived?" he asked.

"I called my mom and dad, and they told me." she said.

"Now why does Haley think I told you?" he asked.

"Because I didn't tell her otherwise." Taylor said evilly.

"Damn in Taylor. You know she's pregnant, which means she's hormonal. And its going to take me a long time to convince her that I didn't invite you here. She just found out about us, and is probably feeling very vulnerable right now. Just…never mind… I'm going to bed." he said before walking away.

"Goodnight Nate." Taylor said in a singsong voice.

Nathan paused outside the bedroom door before opening it. Haley was lying in bed on her side. She wasn't crying at least. That was a good sign. He quickly undressed and slid in on his side of the bed.

"I cant believe that you told Taylor where we lived, hence inviting her here." she said quietly but bitterly.

"I didn't tell her where we lived. I told her that no way in hell would I ever tell her where we lived." he said.

"Then how did she find us?" she asked whispering, not wanting Taylor to hear their conversation.

"She called your parents, and told them that she wanted to spend time with you. They gave her our address." he explained.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I would never invite her to stay with us." he promised.

"What are we going to do about her?" she asked sighing.

"That's up to you. I'll be fine with whatever you choose. For one, she is your sister and you don't really want to throw her out, even though she deserves it. But on the other hand, we have a very awkward relationship, and don't want to see her anymore than I have to. But its you're choice." he explained.

"I know for a fact that if I try to kick her out, she will just guilt trip me into letting her stay. So I think in the interest of keeping it as stress free as possible we should just let her stay for a while. And besides, what kind of trouble could she cause anyways? And I don't even think she's horrible enough to do anything to us when I'm pregnant. Taylor isn't even that bad. So what could happen?" Haley said.

"I hope you're right Hales." Nathan said as he kissed her forehead before settling down to go to sleep.

"I love you." Haley said before lapsing into slumber.

"I love you too." he replied before wrapping his arms around her and falling into a contented sleep.

The next morning came too quick for Nathan, when Haley's alarm clock went off at 7.

"Ugh. Shut that thing off." he begged.

"I guess its time to get up." Haley said reluctantly.

"5 more minutes." he begged.

"Nope. We have to get ready for school." she said.

"Fine. How about I get up when you get out of the shower. That way I get more sleep and you get the peaceful shower you so desperately crave, without me whining to join you." he bargained.

"Hmmm. A shower alone sounds nice. Deal." she said.

"Great. I'll see you in a few minutes." Nathan said before lapsing back into slumber. Haley marvelled at how easily he seemed to be able to fall asleep. It took little or no effort for him to fall asleep. Haley quietly walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, enjoying the warm water.

A few minutes later Haley stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready for school. She smiled at the sight of Nathan laying in bed with one arm over his face and eyes closed tightly. She walked over to his side of the bed and leaned over so she was close to him.

"hey you. Wake up." she said whispering in his ear. He reached to hold her around the waist and pull her onto the bed with him hovering over top of him. Her pregnant belly was pushing into his stomach.

"I'm awake." he said before kissing her passionately. While he was kissing her, out of nowhere Nathan felt a movement inside of Haley's stomach.

"Oh my God, I think the baby just kicked. I felt it." Nathan marvelled. He looked in Haley's eyes and saw the amazement on her face. He moved off of her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Is the baby still moving?" he asked.

"Put your hand right here." she said moving his hand to rest on her bump.

"That's so amazing. That's our baby." he said.

"That's our baby." she said smiling. He pulled her shirt up to rest right under her breasts and left his hand there, wanting to feel the baby while it was so active. He smiled when he felt the baby kick his hand.

"That is so amazing." he said again. Nathan then leaned over and pressed a kiss to the spot where the baby just kissed.

"Daddy loves you baby." he whispered to Haley's stomach.

Taylor had chosen to walk in just at the moment that Nathan kissed Haley's bare stomach.

"Okay. That's just gross, but strangely kinky. I didn't know that a baby was such a turn on Nate." she teased.

"What are you doing in here Taylor?" Haley asked pulling her shirt down to cover her belly.

"I wanted to take a shower and since the only bathroom in this house happens to be in the bedroom. This was the only option." she said before turning and walking into the bathroom.

"Ugh Taylor." Haley said exasperated.

"Let's just get to school." he said pulling her off the bed.

"This really isn't a good start to having her stay with us." Haley muttered.

"Well at least she didn't walk in when we were having sex or something." he said.

"Oh. Ew. You're right about that." she said wincing at the idea of anyone walking in..

The day went by fairly quickly and just before last period Nathan went to find Haley.

"Hey baby. I'm gonna take off early today. Mr Robbins is giving us the day off and said it was optional to come to class. I'll come pick you up after school." he said kissing her.

"No don't worry about it. I'll just get a ride with Lucas. I'll see you when I get home." she told him kissing him goodbye.

"Bye Hales. Take good care of my baby while I'm not with you." he said smiling before placing a hand on her belly again.

"I love you." she said before watching him walk away.

Nathan got home, and decided to get a head start on his homework. He laughed when he realized that Haley really was rubbing off on him. After he finished his homework, he decided to make Haley something good for supper. He loved doing something nice for Haley, especially when her whole life revolved around him. Everything she did recently was with him and the baby in mind, and Nathan wanted to repay her for being such a wonderful wife tonight, by giving her a night off. He was busy mixing the cheese sauce when Taylor walked through the door.

"Hey Nate." she said.

"Taylor." he replied, really hoping she would make herself scarce for his night with Haley. He however was not expecting it when Taylor started undressing right in the middle of the living room.

"Taylor what the hell are you doing?" he asked, before walking over to her to cover her up with a blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch.

"What the hell is this?" Haley asked when she walked through the door to find a naked Taylor with Nathan. Nathan took his hands away from the blanket when he heard Haley's voice, knowing that this was going to ruin the plans he had for them.

"It's not what it looks like." he tried to explain.

"Really. Then what was it?" she asked coldly.

"Haley. Don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything wrong." he said.

"You didn't do anything wrong? I walk in to our apartment to find my husband draped over my sister who is conveniently naked." she said her voice getting shriller by the second.

"Nothing happened. I'm telling you the truth." he said moving closer to her.

"How do I know that?" she asked defeated.

"Because you know that I love you. And you know that I would never hurt you." he said.

"I don't know that. Nathan I just need some time." she said sadly before turning around and walking to their bedroom, not even glancing at Taylor as she walked by. Thankfully Taylor had the decency to pull on some clothes while the argument was going on.

Nathan slumped down on the couch and laid his head in his hands. Taylor sat down in the chair on the other side.

"Thanks a lot Taylor." he said rhetorically.

"You're welcome." she said smirking.

"You do realize you may have just ruined everything for me with the one person that loves me for me?" he demanded

"How is that my problem?" she asked.

"It's not. But just so you know, in the process of hurting me. Which was probably your intention because I wouldn't go back to you. You also hurt Haley, who is innocent, and you're sister. Although you probably wont admit it, you love her. You want her to be happy. And you don't want to hurt her, but yet its her that is hurt the most out of this whole situation. Taylor she is pregnant, and very hormonal, so everything you do is that much harder on her. I hope you realize that I love her, and need her, and she loves me. So you may have just ruined everything not only for me, but for Haley as well." he said before getting up and walking out the front door, to get some fresh air. Taylor sat back on the chair after Nathan left just thinking. Nathan was right of course, she did love and care for Haley. She was her baby sister. Taylor just had weird ways of showing it sometimes. She knew what she did was wrong, and honestly she hated herself for it. It wouldn't have been as big of a deal if Haley hadn't been pregnant. But she is, and that meant instead of just hurting Haley she was hurting an innocent baby, that had nothing to do with it. And not even Taylor could stomach that feeling of hurting someone as innocent as a unborn baby.

Haley eventually came out of the bedroom, and saw that Nathan wasn't there which upset her even more. She was mad because he just walked out, but she was mostly still mad at Taylor. All their problems were Taylor's fault. It was easy to blame it on Taylor but Haley knew something must have pushed him into Taylor's ever waiting arms. Dejectedly she walked through the living room and out onto the balcony, needing the fresh air.

Taylor watched Haley pass through the living room without even glancing at her. Taylor felt an uncharacteristic stab in the heart at Haley's apparent desire to ignore Taylor at all costs. She could see Haley leaning against the railing of the balcony, and she could tell by the way that her shoulders her heaving that she was crying. Remorse flooded through Taylor as she seen her sister so obviously broken. Against her own judgement she got up to walk outside to stand with her sister. Timidly she placed her hand on Haley's back.

"You ruined everything." Haley wailed.

"So I've been told." Taylor said dryly.

"Haven't you ruined my life enough for one night? What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I came out here to talk to you. I'm sorry Haley, you don't deserve what happened tonight. And its not Nathan's fault." she said.

"You're defending him now?" Haley turned to look at Taylor.

"He had nothing to do with it. He was in the kitchen when I came home cooking something that resembled mac and cheese. I proceeded to strip in front of him, and the only thing he did wrong was actually coming over to try and cover me up with a blanket. Which is the moment you walked in the door. If you would have either been 30 seconds later or 30 seconds earlier, you would have seen what really happened." Taylor explained.

"Why did you make it seem like you two were together?" Haley asked.

"Because I am a horrible sister and it took a very long passionate speech from Nathan to tell me that I really don't want to hurt you. I'm just jealous of what you have. Our whole family is settling into their lives and no one has room for Taylor anymore. I don't belong anywhere. Everyone has these amazing lives and everything they want in life. And all I have is a string of miserable one night stands with people I never what to see again." she said, and to her horror a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Taylor. I forgive you. And you belong. You just need to decide to change, and then you will. Tonight I seen a side of you that I have never seen before, and this girl I might want to have in my life." she said leaning her head on Taylor's shoulder. Taylor put her arm around Haley's shoulder and leaned into her sister. They stood there for a few more minutes.

"Can we go inside now? I'm freezing." Haley said.

"Sure." Taylor said and together they walked inside. Haley took her usual spot on the couch and Taylor took the one next to her. Instinctively Haley started rubbing her belly.

"The baby is kicking." Haley said smiling.

"Can I feel?" Taylor asked tentatively reaching out.

"Of course." Haley said taking Taylor's hand and resting it on her belly.

"Wow. That is incredible." Taylor said, one of the first genuine smiles Haley had ever seen gracing her face.

"I know. The first time I felt it, I almost cried. It almost didn't seem real before that, then I felt the little nudge and then I knew." Haley said.

"I would love to have a family someday." Taylor said.

"Its wonderful to have someone to come home to. Someone who loves you for who you are." she said.

"Nathan is that person for you." Taylor stated.

"Yeah. He is. I love him more that anything." she said.

"That's good." Taylor said. The two girls lapsed into silence, and Haley was ecstatic having her sister back. Their silence was comfortable, which was nothing like their old silences.

Nathan walked into the apartment tentatively. He really didn't want to see Taylor. He was still to mad at her for that. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Haley and Taylor sitting on the couch together watching TV. Haley turned when he walked in to see who it was, and she smiled at him. Taylor turned and saw it was Nathan.

"I'm gonna go elsewhere." she said standing up.

"No you can stay." Haley said. Nathan looked at her like she was crazy. Haley got up off the couch and walked over to Nathan to wrap her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." she said into his chest. His arms wrapped around her to hold her close.

"I'm sorry too." he said kissing her head. She led him back over to the couch and pulled him down with her. They all watched TV together.

"I want ice cream." Haley blurted out randomly.

"Wasn't it ice cream that started this whole mess?" Nathan asked laughing.

"It doesn't matter. I want ice cream." Haley ordered pushing Nathan up off the couch. The three of them enjoyed the next couple hours watching TV.


	16. Chapter 16

hope you enjoy. i know its not one of my best chapters. havent been feeling all that inspired recently. Read and review. You're reviews are the ultimate inspiration.

* * *

It was crazy. It was crazy to think that Haley James Scott and Taylor James could ever actually act like sisters. But yet it was happening. The past couple weeks since Taylor showed up, they had been spending lots of time together, both enjoying. They still weren't as close as her and Quinn but they were getting closer. The two were walking through the mall shopping when Taylor pulled her into a store.

"Tay what are we doing in here?" Haley asked glancing at all the lingerie on the racks.

"I need some new stuff. Don't worry we arent here for you. You're too pregnant to look good in any of this stuff." she said.

"Gee thanks. I already feel like a whale and you just made it worse." Haley said.

"Sorry Hales. But I am blunt. That's just who I am." Taylor said in form of an apology.

"So what are the plans tonight Haley bop?" Taylor asked.

"It's the state championship game. I have to go to that. Nathan's going to win the state championship tonight, and I and our unborn child are going to witness it. It'll be the best night of his life." Haley said proudly.

"Actually the night he impregnated you would be the best night of his life, but this will be close. Maybe I'll come with you." she said.

"That would be great. This is going to be the best night ever." she said smiling.

"You used to hate basketball. What changed? You're all enthusiastic about a game now." Taylor wondered.

"Because I happened to marry the teams star player. It's hard not to be enthusiastic about it, when my husband lives and breathes basketball." Haley said following Taylor around the store.

When they walked out of the store Haley glanced down at the huge shopping bag full of sex lingerie.

"Honestly, why do you need so much of that stuff?" she asked in wonder.

"Because guys like it when you change it up for them. Its also more fun for us when we see their eyes bug out at the sight of us in skimpy lingerie." Taylor explained.

"I see." Haley replied.

Nathan and Lucas were running around the Rivercourt practicing for the game that night.

"This is the year the Whitey gets his first State Championship. This is the year I become a champion and finally step firmly out of my dads shadow." Nathan stated.

"This is the year you leap out of your dads shadow in more ways than one. This is the year you become a better father than Dan ever was. This is the year you prove to Dan that you are better than him in every way." Lucas reminded him.

"Thanks Luke. But I don't know why but I kind of want Dan to learn to accept my child as his grandchild. I know its not going to happen but I cant help but hope. You know?" he tried to explain.

"I understand. But its Dan you know. Do you want Dan in the baby's life. Is he the kind of influence you want in your child's life?" Lucas asked.

"Not this Dan, but I know that somewhere deep, deep inside of him he could be a good grandfather. And I hope that he finds that person sometime soon." Nathan said.

"I hope so too for your child." Lucas said before tossing the basketball back to him.

They were taking a break, sitting on the bleachers when a black SUV pulled out. Nathan groaned when Dan hopped out and walked over to them.

"Hey son Lucas." he greeted the boys.

"As if you don't know, Lucas is your son too." Nathan reminded him harshly.

"Nate, its fine. I don't want to be his son." Lucas told him.

"What do you want Dan?" Nathan asked, he hadn't seen him since the night he found out about the pregnancy.

"I came to see you. You weren't at home so I came here. Are you ready for the game tonight?" he asked.

"Of course. Tonight is the night I completely step out of your shadow and be the greatest player the Raven's ever seen. No offence Luke." he said.

"None taken." Lucas replied, knowing that Nathan was the best player.

"I cant wait to see you try Nathan. You arent as good as me and nor will you ever be." Dan said.

"Just wait and see. I have nothing to lose by playing my heart out tonight." Nathan stated.

"Whatever." Dan muttered before walking away.

Haley was at home reading when Nathan walked in the front door.

"Hey, babe how was practice?" she asked.

"Practice was fine. Until Dan decided to show up. Then it went from fine to crappy." he said.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"He tried to tell me that I would never be as good as him. All that crap." he stated.

"Ignore him. You play tonight's game for yourself. Ignore him." she said.

"No tonight, I am going to play this game for the people that care. This game is for you, and Whitey. Whitey deserve his championship." he said.

"Yes he does. And tonight he will get it." she assured him wrapping her arms around him.

"You are amazing, you know that?" he asked.

"I know I'm pretty awesome. Now what do you want to eat before the game?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry. The nerves are starting to set in." he stated.

"You're nervous?" she asked.

"A little. I wont be when I get out on the court, but right now I cant help but have few butterflies in my stomach." he said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you something to eat?" she asked.

"No I'm fine. I'll eat when I get home." he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." he told her.

"Okay." she said leaning in to kiss him softly.

A couple hours later, Nathan was sitting in the locker room listening to music to get ready for the game. Lucas was sitting beside him doing the same thing. All the guys had different rituals for getting ready for the game, Nathan had always listened to music. Nathan wanted nothing more than to play the game of his life tonight, because that's what Whitey deserved. After 30 plus years coaching the Raven's, Whitey deserved to win the State Championship. And Nathan was committed to doing that, not only this year but next as well. He glanced over at Lucas who was staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Luke you ready for this?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. You?" he replied.

"I was born ready for this." Nathan said confidently.

"Good. We need this. Especially with Dan watching tonight." Lucas told him slapping his shoulder.

Whitey was in his office reliving the past 34 years of coaching Raven's. He was sure, this was the best team he had ever coached, and he knew they had a very good chance at winning tonight. There was a good chance his dream would come true, this game was something he worked his entire career for, and he was finally getting it. The last time he was here, Dan Scott was playing for him. And they lost because of Dan's selfishness. Now today Dan's son's were playing, they played well together. That was something Dan never understood. Basketball is a team sport. Dan couldn't understand that. Whitey could hear the crowds going wild up in the stands, stamping their feet and clapping their hands. He knew it was time to go motivate his team.

Whitey walked into the locker room where the boys were all seated on the benches.

"Guys this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Today is the day we either become champions or we go back to square one. I think we all want to be champions. I have waited 34 years for this day to come, and I wont give it up. I know we can do it, so lets go. Bring the State Championship back to Tree Hill." Whitey said. The atmosphere in the locker room was intense, they knew what this game meant. This game meant that Tree Hill would finally be champions. Something they've waited for a long time. Everyone got off the bench and walked towards the court.

The crowd went wild when the Raven's appeared on the court. Haley called Nathan's name from her spot in the crowd, and he smiled at her from his spot on the side. Whitey went through the game plan, while the boys paid close attention. Everyone knew the importance of this game.

A little while later, Haley watched as the Raven's held their small lead. Both teams were playing their hearts out, if was hard to see which team was better. Both teams deserved credit for this game. She bit her nails as the clock quickly ran down. 10 seconds. 5 seconds. Once that buzzer rang like everyone else in the gym, she leaped out of her chair and celebrated the Raven's slim victory. Nathan's final shot with 2 seconds left on the clock led the Raven's to a 4 point victory. Haley watched proudly as her husband celebrated with his team, while proud tears rolled down her face. When the crowds started moving towards the court to congratulate the team she followed, needing to congratulate her husband. When she found him, she ran directly into his arms.

"Congratulations baby. You did it." she said. He smiled happily, before disentangling himself from her arms and running over to hug Whitey, who was standing silently.

"You're finally a champion coach." Nathan told him.

"Thank you. This is the greatest night of my life." he said hoarsely. After releasing Whitey, Nathan ran back over to Haley.

"I'm gonna go change then we can head home. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Sure. Tomorrow night there's going to be a huge celebration at Karen's Café." she told him.

"Okay. I'll be right back." he told her kissing her cheek. Haley took a seat on the vacated seats to wait for Nathan. She felt so full of pride and love for her husband tonight.

As quickly as he could, Nathan dressed and got back out to Haley. He turned down all offers of a game night party in favour of going home with Haley and having the celebration at the café tomorrow night. Everyone agreed that would be a better celebration. Once he saw Haley he walked over and took her hand.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded and followed him out into the parking lot.

Neither of them however saw the out of control car careening towards them. Nathan turned his head at the last split second and locked eyes with the panicked person behind the wheel. The parking lot was slippery with all the rain that the town had had recently and was hydroplaning out of control. Nathan had time to knock Haley out of the way before the car came crashing into him.


	17. Chapter 17

Haley got in the back of the ambulance in a daze, like it wasn't really happening. Like it wasn't really her husband being loaded in the back of that ambulance. She could hear the paramedics muttering reassuring words to her, but yet she wasn't reassured. All she could think of was, what life would be like if Nathan wasn't by her side. The ride to the hospital felt like an eternity, but when they finally arrived, they unloaded Nathan and wheeled him away. Haley could do nothing but walk into the waiting room, and wait.

People in the waiting room came and went, but still Haley sat. A nurse had come in and told her that Nathan was getting evaluated, and from there they would decide if he needed surgery. All Haley could think of was the worst case scenario. As much as she didn't want to think of it, it was still there. She couldn't make it go away. In her entire life, Haley had never felt so broken. She rested her head on the back of her chair and tried to find sleep.

A little while later, the doctor came out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs Scott?" he asked softly, not used to calling a girl as young as her Mrs.

"Hm. Oh." she said sitting up.

"It's alright . Nathan is in his room now, you can go in and see him." he said.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked her voicing trembling in worry.

"He'll be fine. We just have to wait for him to wake up." he told her.

"He's not awake?" she asked panicked. "Not yet. He'll wake up on his own terms." he assured her.

"Okay. How about injuries?" she asked.

" A couple broken ribs. And a few torn ligaments in his shoulder. Very minor compared to what they could have been." he said.

"Okay. Um, what about basketball?" she asked.

"He'll be able to play eventually. It's a good thing the season is over, because he wouldn't be playing anytime soon." he said.

"Can I go see him now?" she asked wringing her fingers.

"Of course. Let's go." he said placing his hand on her back comfortingly and leading her to Nathan's room.

She almost immediately broke down seeing him in that hospital bed, unconscious. She stumbled to the bed beside his chair and stared at him. She couldn't believe how close she was to losing him.

"I love you." she whispered, running her hand through his short hair. Not hearing him respond made her break down. She laid her head in her hands and cried.

The next morning there was still no change, and Haley kept a constant vigil at his bedside. She realized that no one knew about the accident, and knew that people deserved to know. She couldn't leave Nathan's side though either.

"Miss, you should go get some food." the kind nurse came in.

"I'm not hungry." she said tiredly.

"Maybe not. But you need to eat something. You're pregnant my dear and you need to keep your nutrient levels up. Do it for you're child." she said.

"Alright." Haley said wary about leaving Nathan.

"I'll stay here with him, if you wish. I'll stay until you get back." she said taking Haley's seat.

"Thank you." Haley said walking out of the room. When she had her food and was seated, she decided to call Lucas. He answered on the first ring.

"Haley where have you guys been? I've been calling you all morning." he said panicking.

"Hi Luke. Um, I need to tell you something." she said softly.

"Haley what's wrong?" he asked knowing something was wrong by the tone of her voice.

"Nathan was in an accident last night. We're at the hospital." she said her voice breaking at the end.

"Is he alright?" Lucas asked worried.

"The doctor says he will be, but right now he's in a coma." she answered.

"what do you need? Do you need anything? Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"I'm fine Luke. And no one else knows. Could you get me my homework Luke?" she asked. "Of course." he said.

"Thanks Luke. I better get back up to him. I get anxious being away from him." she said.

"Okay. I'll come by later with you're homework." he said before hanging up. Haley walked back up to Nathan's room, and like promised the kind nurse was still there.

Lucas hung up the phone in shock. How was it possible that his brother was in an accident and he didn't know about it. He was his older brother, he was supposed to protect him. It was true that they hadn't been the closest brothers ever, but that was until recently. Recently they became the kind of brothers that they should have been all along. He was thinking about all of this as he walked into school that morning.

"Good morning boyfriend." Brooke said latching herself onto Lucas's arm. "Morning Brooke." he said unemotionally.

"Lucas? What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"There was an accident last night. Nathan is in the hospital." he explained softly, not wanting everyone to hear.

"Oh my God is he alright?" Brooke asked.

"Haley said the doctor said he would be." he answered.

"How's Haley?" Brooke asked.

"She's a wreck. I can tell she's pretending to be strong. But I know she's falling apart." he said sadly.

"She's strong. She'll get through this. Are you going to tell Whitey? He's still celebrating last nights victory." she said softly.

"I have to. He deserves to know." Lucas said.

"I'll come with you. I know how much Nathan has begun to mean to you recently." she suggested.

"That'd be great pretty girl. Let's get it over with." he said taking her hand in his and walking towards the school.

Whitey sat in his office reminiscing. Mostly about how last night was the greatest night of his life. He know understood how lots of people said that the things that are worth it in life take a little time. He smiled when he heard a knock on his door and the older Scott brother walked in.

"Lucas. Miss Davis. What can I do for you two this morning?" he asked happily.

"We wanted to talk to you Coach." he said softly. Noticing the look on Lucas's face, his smile faltered.

"What's wrong Lucas?" he asked concerned.

"Nathan. He was in an accident last night, and is in a coma in the hospital. I just found out a few minutes ago from Haley." he said.

"He's going to be okay, though right?" he asked. Lucas had never seen the old man so broken before, it was clear that Whitey thought of Nathan as more than just a player.

"The doctor says he'll be fine. We just have to wait for him to wake up." Lucas assured him.

"And Haley?" he asked worried about her and the baby.

"Physically she's fine. She wasn't involved in the accident. But mentally she's a mess. I don't know if I can reach her." he said sadly.

"I've been in her place. Except that I lost my wife, she wont lose Nathan. I'm going to go see him. Are you going to see him Lucas?" Whitey asked.

"Yeah. After school. I promised Haley that I would get her all her homework." he said.

"Okay. Well I'm going to head up there now. I'll see you later Luke." he said before following Lucas out of the room.

Haley was sitting by Nathan's side holding his hand.

"Baby, you gotta wake up now. I miss you. I love you so much. Why you? Why did you have to push me out of the way? Why did you save me, and I couldn't save you?" she cried, more tears falling every word she said.

"He'll wake up on his own terms. He wont leave you now. I've seen how excited he is to be a father, he wont lose that privilege now." Whitey said coming into the room, after hearing her talking to Nathan.

"What if he doesn't wake up? I need him now, more than ever." she said turning to face Whitey.

"He'll wake up. Now this is something I don't talk about with many people. But when I lost my wife, I felt exactly like you do right now. But the thing is you haven't lost Nathan. You wont lose Nathan. I took the liberty to talk to his doctor, and he said that Nathan would be okay, apart from a few minor injuries. Haley he will be okay. I know Nathan, and I know how strong he is. And I know how much he loves you. He wont leave you now." Whitey assured her.

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have faith, and that's what you need to have right now. Faith will get you through this. You need to believe that everything will be okay. Because believing along with the fact that the doctors are sure he's going to be fine, means that he will be alright." he told her. He turned away from her and faced Nathan.

"Hi Nathan. I just wanted to come by and tell you that you need to wakeup. The schools not the same without out. There was a tangible change in the atmosphere without you here, even though most people don't know what happened. It's time to celebrate, so you need to wake up so you can join us." he whispered. After he finished, he turned around.

"Just have faith Haley." he said before walking out of the room.

Whitey drove back to the school, and saw that Lucas was outside waiting for him.

"What's up son?" he asked when he got out of his car.

"How was Nathan?" he asked worried.

"He'll be fine. But you're right though, Haley is a mess." Whitey informed him.

"I know. She loves Nathan more than anything in her life. I think we should tell the school what happened though. I've heard people question Nathan's absence all day. They need to know what happened." he said.

"Alright. We'll call an assembly for tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I'll see if I can get Haley to come to school tomorrow. She should be here for this." Lucas said.

"Good idea. She needs to get out of the hospital." Whitey said.

Later that day Haley sat Nathan's bedside.

"Hey Hales. How's he doing?" he asked.

"The same." she said tiredly.

"He'll be fine." Lucas assured her.

"Thanks Luke. But people keep on saying that but I cant help but not believe it." she said distraught.

"It'll all be okay Hales. I know it. But you should get some sleep." he said softly.

"Okay." she said watching him leave. Just like she did the previous night, she slept beside Nathan, with her arm draped over him.

The next morning came and Lucas walked into the hospital room and smiled when he saw his best friend asleep beside her husband.

"Hales." he said shaking her softly.

"Hm. What. Lucas?" she asked groggily.

"Hey. I came to pick you up. You need to go to school.." he told her.

"I cant leave him." she said softly.

"There will be someone with him. I called my mom she's gonna come and stay with him for you. You need to go to school. There's an assembly today celebrating the win, and we're going to tell the school about the accident. You should be there Hales." he said.

"Fine. For Nathan. I will go to school." she said defeated.

"Good. Now lets go." he said ushering out of the room. The car ride to the school was completely silent, Lucas knew that Haley's mind was elsewhere. He knew she was thinking about Nathan.

"What if something happens while I'm gone?" she asked rhetorically.

"Nothing will happen. He'll be fine. And it'll be exactly the same as how you left it when you get to the hospital." he assured her.

"I cant help but worry though." she told him honestly.

"I know you cant. that's how I know how much you truly love him. You would give up everything to make sure he's safe. I'll tell you what though. The assembly is first thing this morning, and I'll take you back to the hospital after lunch." he bargained.

"Really Luke, that would be perfect." she said, the first sign of any form of happiness in her voice in two days.

"Let's get to the gym." he said.

The two of them walked into the gym and took seats at the front of the room. Whitey was already in there.

"Haley. So happy you could make it." he said hugging the young girl.

"Yeah. I'm scared of being away from him though." she said sadly.

"I know dear. He'll be okay." Whitey assured her. Soon enough everyone filed into the gym and took their seats. Whitey took his spot up at the podium.

"Good morning everyone. We are here for two different reasons today. First and foremost we are celebrating our victory for the state championship. And secondly, something terrible happened that same evening. That evening after the game, Nathan Scott, you may have noticed that he hasn't been at school, was struck by a fast moving car in the parking lost. The driver has plead guilty and is facing the consequences. Nathan is in the hospital in a coma. I don't know much about his injuries or his prognosis but Haley does. Haley would you come up here, and update us on the condition of your husband." he said. Reluctantly Haley walked on stage to join Whitey.

"Okay. Um. Hi. Nathan is in room 203 for those of you who want to see him. He has a few broken ribs and a few torn ligaments in his shoulder. But other than that he's going to be okay. We just need him to wake up. I don't know when that is. But I hope to God that he wakes up soon, for the sake of our child." she said tears starting to flow the more she spoke.

"Thank you Haley. For that update on Nathan's health." Whitey said sending her back to her seat beside Lucas. When the bell rang, Lucas walked her to her class.

"I'll take you back at lunch time." he told her before walking to his class.

"Oh Haley. How are you dear?" Mrs Reynolds asked.

"I'm fine." she said exhausted from answering that question over and over again. She took her seat and tried to follow along with whatever she was saying. But was finding it really hard to concentrate because her mind kept lapsing into thoughts of Nathan.

In the final class before lunch, she reluctantly walked into class. She hated this teacher, he was rude, and mean to her. And he always cut down Nathan, while really pissed her off.

"Miss James, nice to have you back." he said sneeringly when he saw her walked in the room.

"Mr. Grayson, I had things to deal with. I couldn't be here for the past two days." she said.

"Oh I know, all about Nathan's little accident. No go sit down." he instructed. Silently, she went and took her seat. Today she remembered why she hated him so much. About halfway through class she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. As secretly as possible she pulled her phone out and checked the text message.

"Haley, its Karen. Something happened." was all it said. Something in Haley snapped, she didn't know what happened, and she needed to know. As quickly as she could she threw all her stuff in her bag and walked to the front of the class.

", I need to leave. Karen just texted me and told me something happened with Nathan. I have to go." she said determinedly.

"So let me get this straight. You expect me to let you leave, after you use a cell phone in my class?" he asked scathingly.

"Yeah I do. Something happened with my husband, and whether you let me or not I am leaving. It may cause me an expulsion or some other punishment but I don't care. Not even school is as important to me as my husband." she told him before walking out of the room. Trying to keep the tears at bay, she walked to Lucas's classroom.

"Hi, can I talk to Lucas for a second?" she asked the teacher softly.

"Of course dear. Lucas the door is for you." she called.

"Hales, what's wrong?" he asked catching on instantly to the fear in her eyes.

"You're mom just texted me, she said something happened. I need your car keys." she stated trying hard not to cry.

"Hales, you're not driving. You're in no condition to drive. Just let me tell Miss Robbins the situation." he said turning into the room. A few seconds later he returned flanked by Miss Robbins.

"Haley are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'll be fine after I get to the hospital. Thank you for letting Lucas take me." she said.

"It's no problem. I cant let you drive yourself in this state" she said.

"Well thanks anyways." she said before leading Lucas out of the room.

The entire ride to the hospital, she wrung her hands in her lap.

"Hales you gotta calm down. Everything's gonna be alright." he assured her.

"You don't know that Luke." she answered.

"No I don't." he agreed. When he pulled up at the hospital he let her out at the front door.

"Thanks Luke. I'll let you know what happens." she said.

"Call me later." he called before driving away. She ran into the hospital and up to Nathan's room. When she walked in the room everything looked normal. But when she took her seat by his bed and took his hand as she had done every time she's come in that room, he turned his head to stare at her. His eyes wide open and a small smile gracing his features.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope you all enjoy this. Let me know what you think,

Ì own nothing

* * *

"You're awake." she said sobbing.

"Yeah. I knew you needed me." he said.

"You could hear everything I said?" she asked.

"Yeah. I could hear how broken you were and I knew I had to wake up." he explained.

"I'm just so happy you're going to be okay." she said still crying.

"Yeah. The doctor told me I can go home tomorrow, and depending on how I feel I can go back to school." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. After I get out of here, I can go back to my regular life, minus basketball. My ribs are taped up and my arm is in a sling, but other than that, I'm fine." he said.

"Thank God." she said taking his hand.

"I love you Hales." he said.

"I love you too. So much." she said. He brought his hand down to her belly and rested his hand on it.

A wide smile graced his face when the baby started kicking. A few minutes later the doctor returned.

"How are you feeling Nathan?" he asked.

"Better. I cant wait to go home." he said.

"Tomorrow will come quite quickly." the doctor said.

"I know." he replied.

"Now like I said earlier, I think you'd be fine to return to school, but no basketball or lifting heavy things. No weight on your shoulder, we had to reattach the ligaments there do not use it at all until I give the go ahead." he instructed.

"Okay." he said nodding. Haley listened to everything the doctor said clearly.

The next morning, the nurse came in and helped Nathan out of bed as was protocol.

"Can I walk out?" he asked.

"I guess. Its against protocol, but I'll allow it only because its only you're shoulder and you're ribs. You can walk. Just take it easy." she warned.

"Okay." he said. Haley grabbed his bag, and took his good arm to lead him out of the room. Once they were outside she helped him into Lucas's car. And she hopped into the backseat.

"How're you feeling Nate?" Lucas asked worried. "Pretty good. I'm going back to school tomorrow." he said.

"really. That's great." Lucas said happily.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd say it but I cant wait to get back to school." he said. Lucas dropped them off at the apartment and helped Nathan inside.

"Come on. I can do it myself." he insisted.

"I know. I just want to help you, I was worried about you. The whole school was." Lucas said.

"I figured. I heard some different visits. I know Whitey came a couple times, and the guys from the team." he said.

"Yeah. Everyone will be happy to see you though." he said. Lucas watched as Nathan sat down on the couch mindful of his arm.

"I'll go now. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school, alright." he said.

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow Luke." she said following him too the door. Once he left, she sat down on the couch beside Nathan.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine Haley. I wish you'd stop asking me that." he said shortly.

"Nathan I was worried about you?" she said.

"Don't worry about me okay. I'm fine. Just let me be." he said.

"What is with you?" she asked.

"I just got out of the hospital, where I spent the last few days of my life with people fawning over me. You especially. There's only so much one person can take." he ranted,

"I'm you're wife. I want to help you." she said.

"I don't want you're help. I want to do this on my own." he said angrily.

"Fine do it on your own. I'm going to lay down." she said angrily, but the hurt was very clear in her voice. Nathan sat there for a few minutes after she walked away, cursing himself for hurting her. He didn't know why it was that he always pushed away the person that he loved. It never made sense, but he always hurt the one person that would always be here for her. Knowing he was a jerk, and knowing all she wanted was for him to be healthy. He could only imagine what she went through while he was unconscious. He got up and walked to the bedroom. He saw her sitting on the bed poring over her math homework.

"Done being self pitying?" she asked without looking up.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I know you were going through a lot to." he said sitting next to her.

"You're right I did. Do you have any idea what it was like not knowing if you were going to wake up? Or panicking about the very real possibility of raising our baby by myself?" she asked.

"Yeah. I understand Haley. I'm so sorry." he said taking her hand.

"I know. You've been through a lot too." she said leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you so much." he said.

"I know. I love you too." she replied.

The next day Lucas picked them up to go to school. Lucas grabbed Nathan's backpack, because he shouldn't carry it because of his shoulder, and it felt wrong to make Haley carry it in her advanced stage of her pregnancy.

"Luke I can carry that." Nathan insisted.

"I know you can. When we get to school you can carry it on your good shoulder." he bargained.

"Fine." he said taking Haley's hand and walking out to Lucas's car. Lucas took the parking spot closest to the school doors. Haley waited for Nathan at the front of the car, he took his backpack from Lucas and took Haley's hand. They walked to their table and sat down.

"Nate how are you?" Brooke asked, when Lucas sat beside her.

"Okay." he replied.

"Yeah. How are you man?" Jake asked.

"It's all good." Nathan answered.

"I'm glad you're okay." Peyton said. Haley sat there smiling. When the bell rang she got up and walked to class. She watched Nathan go in the opposite direction. She couldn't help but worry. Haley was glad Mrs Reynolds class was first.

"Haley. How's Nathan?" she asked when Haley walked in the room.

"He's actually here today." Haley answered happily.

"Oh, that's wonderful dear." she said. Haley took her seat and opened her books. She was finally able to concentrate on her class, she didn't worry too much about Nathan.

Nathan's first class was PE, with Whitey. Whitey walked over to him, when he walked in the gym doors.

"Nathan. Glad you're alright. The guys will be happy to see you." he said. Whitey was right, when the others trailed in, they were all happy to see Nathan.

"Alright, Nathan you take a seat on the bleachers and everyone else can start running. Nathan is going to be my assistant for the rest of the semester. And since I know nothing but basketball, that's what we're playing today. You'll be happy when Mr Wilson returns." he instructed.

"What do you want me to do?" Nathan asked.

"You know more basketball than almost anyone else. We're playing two games of basketball at the same time, I'll referee one, you do the other." he said. Nathan nodded, happy he was somehow able to still participate. After a few minutes Whitey blew his whistle.

"Change of plans. We're gonna play one game. Lucas Scott and Tim Smith are our captains. Nathan will coach Lucas's team, I'll coach Tim's. Pick teams." he instructed. After the teams her picked, Nathan stared at his team. Lucas being the good guy he was he picked Jake and all the non basketball players so they didn't feel bad about not being picked. Nathan didn't know what to say to his team so he just told them to make sure they got Lucas or Jake the ball. Everyone nodded and moved onto the court. Whitey's team joined them shortly after. Nathan winced at how bad his team was. It was almost funny how badly Whitey's team was demolishing his. When Lucas went to sit on the bench for a second and Jake ran on, Nathan swatted the back of his head.

"what was that for?" Lucas asked.

"We are getting our asses handed to us." Nathan said.

"I think its pretty funny. The great Nathan Scott unable to coach us to victory." Lucas laughed.

"No. it's you're fault for giving Tim all the good players." he said good naturedly. Nathan sent him back on the court for the last couple minutes of the class to try and even up the score, but Whitey's team was too strong. After the bell rang Nathan walked to the one class he shared with Haley, very happy to see her. When he walked in the room his smile faltered. He saw Mr Grayson yelling at Haley about something or other. Haley just listened and took it.

"Hey. What's going on?" he asked when he came to stand beside Haley.

"This is none of you're concern Mr Scott. Go sit down." he said.

"No. I wont sit down and listen to you yell at and belittle my wife Mr Grayson." Nathan said seething.

"I will do what I want Mr Scott. I am the teacher." he said.

"I wont be held responsible for what I do to you if you don't stop now." Nathan threatened.

"Alright Mr. Scott. How about you just leave. I am kicking you out of class." he said pointing to the door.

"Fine. But I swear to God if when I see Haley at lunch, she tells me that you made her feel bad." he warned, before walking out of the room.

"Miss James. Go sit down right now. I am still the teacher, this is still my class." he said. Silently Haley went and sat down, loving Nathan for standing up for her.

"Nathan went immediately to Principal Turners office.

"I need to talk to Principal Turner please." he said to the secretary.

"Okay, just a second Nathan." she said to the obviously upset young man. A couple seconds later she motioned for Nathan to go on in.

"Come on in Nathan. Have a seat. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine Principal Turner. I just wanted to talk to you about Mr Grayson." he said.

"what about Mr Grayson. I just got told he kicked you out of class." he said.

"I walked into class and he was yelling at Haley. I freaked a little on him." he admitted.

"He was yelling at Haley?" Turner asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what about. But he was yelling at my wife, and I reacted. Mr Grayson was completely out of line and he should be punished." Nathan said.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. You can come. I don't blame you for retaliating. I would do the same for my wife." he said following Nathan out of the room.

Principal Turner opened Mr Grayson's door.

"Can I have you and Haley outside for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Okay." he said and walked outside. Haley joined them a couple seconds later.

"What is this all about?" Mr Grayson asked.

"Haley, was Mr Grayson yelling at you today, which resulted in Nathan being kicked out of class?" he asked Haley knowing she would tell the truth.

"Yeah. He doesn't seem to understand why I felt the need to stay at the hospital with Nathan. We was yelling at me, calling me stupid and other things. Nathan came in and told him to back off or he would regret it." she reiterated the occurrence.

"Mr Grayson you shouldn't have yelled at Haley. Nathan shouldn't have threatened him. But since I to have a wife, I would have done the exact same thing as Nathan did. So Nathan shall not be punished for his actions, but Mr Grayson, I have heard other students complain about you also. You are to be monitored by me for this class everyday, so I can ensure you don't treat students like this." he said.

"Thank you Principal Turner." Haley said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Nathan said following Haley into the room. Haley could see the class whispering about the encounter in the hall.

"So what happened?" a girl turned to Nathan.

"I got kicked out. Went to Turner and told him how Grayson was treating Haley. Turner came here and basically let me off for what I said to Grayson and said he was going to sit in the class and watch Grayson with us." Nathan explained.

"Sounds intense." she said flirting.

"It was." he said.

"Does you're shoulder hurt?" she asked rubbing it.

"Not right now. But you have to stop. I'm married, and have no intention of changing that status anytime soon." he said moving away from her.

"That was embarrassing." the girl said turning towards the front of the room again.

The rest of the day went on the same. People would express happiness for Nathan being back. He would tell them he was fine. Once he got home that afternoon, he couldn't believe how tired he was. He would never have realized how hard it was getting back into a routine after a hospital stay. He knew it would take some time, but eventually he would be fine.


	19. Chapter 19

hope you enjoy. i had no idea where i was going with this chapter, so i hope you still like it. Let me know what you think. It's not one of my best chapters by far. :)

I own nothing

* * *

Haley couldn't believe the nerve of some of the girls in the class. She had just watched some girl fawn over her husband, and quite frankly it pissed her off. Her heart swelled with pride when she saw Nathan turn away from her and remove her hand from his shoulder. Every time he did something like that, it made her realize why she loved him in the first place. She smiled at him from across the room, and was rewarded with a smile back. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she discreetly pulled it out.

"I love you Hales. I know you seen her flirting. But she has nothing on you." the message said. She just smiled back at him, not wanting to get caught texting him. Brianna, the girl who was flirting with Nathan was now glaring at Haley.

At the end of the day, Haley and Brooke were walking towards Haley and Nathan's car.

"So Lucas and I were thinking, we should totally have like a triple date with Jeyton Friday night. Are you and hubby up for it?" she asked.

"Definitely." Haley said when she saw Brianna stalking up to her.

"Hey. Stop flirting with my husband." Haley said to her when she stopped in front of her.

"He'll never be yours. Nathan is mine." she sneered.

"Nathan is Haley's. He proposed, married and impregnated her." Brooke said.

"Stay out of it Brooke." Brianna said slapping her.

"Don't you dare hit my best friend." Haley said pissed off. Brianna responded by slapping her across the face. Haley's anger grew and she leapt at her. Brooke rushed over and restrained Haley. Nathan came running over at the sight of the altercation along with Lucas. Lucas grabbed a raging Brianna and pulled her off of Brooke and Haley. Nathan took Haley from Brooke and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Haley what happened?" he asked.

"That slut was saying things, and she hit Brooke so I snapped." she explained, her rage dissipating.

"Did she hit you?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I'm fine. Really." she said trying to calm the angry expression that covered his face. Nathan turned to glare at Brianna, whom Lucas just released in favour going to stand beside his girlfriend. Nathan tried holding her close to him trying to restrain his highly angry wife.

"Hales just get in the car." he urged, pushing her towards it. Lucas was doing the same thing to Brooke, who was practically plotting murder at the moment. Reluctantly Haley got into the car and Nathan walked over to the other side and drove them home. Haley was completely silent on the ride home, and he knew she was completely stressed out. She didn't deserve to be targeted for marrying him. It wasn't right. Once they arrived back home he took her hand and led her into the apartment. When they sat on the couch he turned towards her.

"I'm so sorry baby. You didn't deserve that.." he said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's not your fault Nathan. I just hate her so much." she said leaning into his embrace.

"I know. And I hate her for hitting you." he said rubbing the side of her face where there was going to be a prominent bruise.

"Its fine Nathan. Its not your fault that there are insane girls in this school, you have so many insecurities that they need to go after married guys." she said venom in her voice. Nathan just stared at her, shocked that words like that could come out of her mouth.

The next day Haley's anger had yet to diminish. Nathan wasn't sure what to say to her. He knew that she wasn't upset with him, as she'd told him several times. When they arrived at the school she reached up and kissed him so everyone could see.

"I'm going to go to class early." she said not wanting to tempt herself if she saw Brianna.

"Okay." he said kissing her once more before she walked away. Nathan went to sit with Brooke, Lucas, Jake and Peyton.

"where's Haley?" Brooke asked.

"She went to class. I can tell she doesn't want to get into it with Brianna again." he said.

"She might not, but I sure do. That whore hit me." she said rubbing her temple.

"Babe calm down." Lucas assured her. Nathan sat there totally understanding Brooke's anger. Haley tried to go about her business, but she constantly heard people talking about her.

"I heard he's only with her because of the baby." one girl said.

"I heard he's only using her for sex but he's really in love with someone else." another girl said.

"I heard she's pregnant with someone else's child, that she's lying to Nathan to make him believe that its his." another person said.

"I heard that she tricked him into marrying her by telling him she was pregnant, but she is really not. She's using one of those pregnancy prosthetics" another person said. Haley tried drowning it all out, but was finding it increasingly difficult to do. They were all bringing out her insecurities, and being pregnant wasn't helping her hormones at all.

Nathan got out of his class first at lunch time and was waiting at their table for Haley to come. He was waiting when Brianna came and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey baby." she said.

"You really need to stop that. I am in love with Haley." he said removing her arms from around his shoulder.

"Aw, I love that you're playing hard to get. It's really kind of sexy." she said in his ear. Haley walked out of the school and could see Brianna flirting with her husband. Officially even more pissed off she stalked over to her and pried Brianna's arms from around his neck.

"Leave him alone." Haley seethed.

"You cant tell me anything." Brianna said, and Haley lunged at Brianna, wrapping her hands around the blonde's throat. Nathan stepped in between them, prying Haley off of her, knowing she would be upset with herself in the long run if he let her hurt her.

"Haley stop." he said stepping in between them, clutching his bad shoulder, which was hurt while pulling the two girls apart. She focused her glare on him instead, while Brianna stroked his hurt shoulder.

"Who's side are you on anyway Nathan?" Haley asked angrily.

"You know I'm on yours. I know you would regret hurting her." he insisted.

"It kinda doesn't feel like your on my side. It kinda feels like you don't care, that you actually like this attention from the both of us. Look at it right now, your letting her touch you." she said pointing at the fact that Brianna was still rubbing his hurt shoulder. Nathan immediately moved away from Brianna's touch.

"That's not true." he insisted moving closer to her. Haley took a step back to accommodate for the couple steps he took forward.

"Then why don't you do something about all the things people are saying about me? Why don't you defend our relationship? People have been saying horrible things about me all day and you haven't done anything about it. We're married Nathan, which means that you have my back and I have yours. But yet people are saying cruel things about me and your scarce. If that's how its going to be, I don't want it." she said before walking away, not willing to cry in front of Brianna, who was standing there smugly. Nathan stood there frozen, he had no idea that people were saying things about her. He hadn't heard anything, but yet he knew she was telling the truth. Nathan had a plan, so he walked into the school searching for one person in particular.

Nathan wandered the school before stopping in the AV room. He found Mouth sitting there going over game footage.

"Hey Mouth, can you do me a favour?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Mouth asked, wondering what someone he had started considering a friend needed.

Haley spent the rest of the lunch hour in the library sitting in the corner, somewhere that no one would find her if she needed to cry. It was completely silent until an announcement came over the intercom.

"Hi this is Mouth McFadden operating from the AV Room, stay tuned for a message from Raven's captain Nathan Scott." Mouth said grabbing everyone's attention. Haley was curious, but hated herself for it. She was supposed to be mad at him, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Hey. It's Nathan Scott. I have a message for everyone out there who has had things to say about Haley James today. Haley is my wife. I went through the motions and I got her parents blessing, and I got down on one knee to propose. She changed my life. So for the ones that say she's lied to me about the baby being mine. I was there when it was conceived. I'm not going into details of how I know its mine, I just do. Haley has never lied to me. And for all of you who don't believe it I love her. I love her more than life. You have no right to question that. Now a message to Brianna Donald's and every other member of my unofficial female fan club. I am off the market, and I always will be. Get used to it. And do not mistreat my wife in any matter. Now anyone who has any problems with what I just told you, take it up with me. Anyone I hear of harming my wife will answer directly to me. That is a promise. Now to Haley, I'm so sorry. And I love you so much. I have more but I would rather tell you in person, I'll be at our table. Come find me." he said signing off. At the end of his speech, she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he would go that far to make her forgive him. All plans of being mad at him, went straight out the window as she grabbed her bag and went to meet him.

"Thanks Mouth for this. Really." he said as he left the AV room. He didn't know why there was a intercom in the AV Room, but at the moment he was thankful there was. He knew the people in the office wouldn't have let him get away with his speech if he had of gone to the office. Nathan got to the table before Haley which was the plan. And he hoped his speech convinced her to come out. He rubbed his sore shoulder when he seen her walk over to him. A crowd started to amass, because they wanted to hear the end of the story.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't fully believe you about the rumours. I'm sorry I didn't completely side with you against Brianna. You're the only one for me." he said taking her hand, ignoring the group of people watching the romantic scene going on in front of them. Haley through her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, her pregnant belly touching his stomach in between them. She softly raised her chin and kissed him. She now knew yet again that she had found the person to spend the rest of her life with. He would always defend her, and always protect her. Because that's what true love was.


	20. Chapter 20

sorry for the out of the blue ending. but i lost all inspirtation for this story and needed to end it. the chapter turned out pretty well considering i wrote it just for the sake of ending the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. Heartfelt thankyou's to Naley12, stop dreaming, Ace5492, rita louise evans, HaleyJamesScottNathanScott, BiggestOTHfan, Scott, babiigurl956, othfan1919, AshleyM15, Naleysuperfan. Thank you to all of you.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

It was a few months later, and Haley was leaning into Nathan's side with his arm around her shoulders. On hand was wrapped around his waist and the other rested on her baby bump. She knew she was close, it could happen any day now. And honestly she couldn't wait. She was scared to death but extremely excited. She had heard horror stories about how giving birth could be. The pain at some point would probably have her wishing for someone to put her out of her misery. But she knew that Nathan would be there through all of it holding her hand, talking her through it. And that was her silver lining. He was there for her until the end. Knowing that she leaned into his side a little bit more resting her head on his shoulder. They sat through the rest of they're TV show before Nathan caught Haley yawning.

"Let's get you to bed." he said.

"That's probably a good idea." she agreed letting him help her to her feet. He kept his arm firmly around her shoulder as he led them to their bedroom. She climbed into the spacious comfy bed and rolled onto her side, which was the only comfortable position for her at the moment. Nathan slid over to her side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep.

Haley dozed off for a while before she felt moisture pooling between her legs soaking into the bed. She shot up in bed as fast as she could as the reality of the situation became clear. She had been having slight contractions all evening, but ignored them, passing them off as just normal cramps. But she knew her water broke so she knew she was close. She reached over and started frantically shaking Nathan trying desperately to wake him up.

"Nathan wake up." she urged.

"Haley, what's wrong?" he asked instantly worried.

"My water just broke. I'm having the baby." she said.

"Oh my God." he said as he shot out of bed. He grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder before helping her out of the bed. While they walked to the car, he called Lucas, Brooke, Haley's parents, and his parents before loading her into the car and driving off. The phone calls were short and to the point. "Haley's having the baby", then hang up, but they got the point across. He asked Lucas to call Jake and Peyton to let them know. Lucas had quickly agreed, before Nathan hung up and sped towards the hospital. He didn't care if he got a speeding ticket, he just wanted to get to the hospital. He hated seeing Haley in so much pain, it was terrifying knowing there was nothing he could do to fix it. Once they arrived at the hospital he ran in and got a wheel chair so he could wheel her into the hospital. He ran up to the information desk and talked to a kind nurse.

"My wife is in labour." he said nervously.

"Come along, we'll get her admitted right away. How long as she been in labour for?" she asked.

"I don't know. All she said was that she had been having contractions for most of the evening, but didn't think anything of them." he said.

"Okay, lets get you into the room and set up." she said pushing Haley's wheelchair into a private room.

Brooke waited anxiously for Lucas to pick her up, after getting the call from Nathan saying Haley was in labour. She was going to meet baby Scott for the first time. She was going to be Aunt Brooke to some little baby. They were picking up Jake and Peyton on the way to the hospital, but Lucas wasn't coming nearly fast enough. She wanted to be at the hospital before the baby came, Brooke thought panicking. When she finally seen Lucas's headlights appear at her house, she ran out the front door as fast as she could armed with gifts for the baby. When they got to Jakes, him and Peyton were already outside waiting. They hopped in the car and drove to the hospital.

Lydia and Jimmy James raced around their house frantically, grabbing everything they needed to meet their new baby grandson. They were excited, scared, ecstatic, ever emotion you could think of. It was a surreal experience going to the hospital to wait for your youngest daughter to give birth to your first grand child. They wanted to be there when he came out, and didn't want to miss a moment of his beautiful life. Together they sped to the hospital, not caring if they got stopped by the cops or anything, just wanting to be there for their daughter on this joyous early morning.

Deb and Dan Scott dressed and left the house in a daze after the phone call from their son. Fear and excitement overtook them as they drove to the hospital. A tiny bit of dread circulated through Dan as well, as he knew that this baby could possibly mean the end of Nathan's basketball career. But he conceded that there were worse things to lose a career to, and he knew that Nathan was strong enough to get through this. At least he hoped it was. It had taken him a lot to get here, to this place where he was okay with being a grandfather. But he was happy and a little bit excited to meet his grandson. A little boy that eventually he could attempt to fix all the mistakes he had made with his father, and shower this baby with all the love and support he never gave his own son. This baby was Dan Scott's chance at redemption, a chance he was intent on taking.

As Haley's contractions grew closer and closer together, the doctor checking to see how dilated she was, the pain intensified.

"Alright Haley, you can push now. Whenever you're ready give me a big push." he said. She gritted her teeth and nodded riding out the contraction.

"Whenever a contraction comes push, and ride it out." he instructed. Nathan held her hand tightly, knowing she needed him right now more than ever. After several pushes a shrill cry filled the air and Haley looked up needing to see her son.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Scott, you have a beautiful baby boy." he said cleaning the baby up before handing him to Haley.

"Oh my God. He's so beautiful." she said. Nathan stared at his baby in awe, he couldn't believe he created something so beautiful.

"He's so tiny." Nathan said in awe.

"Do you have a name picked out?" a nurse asked.

"Yes, his name is James Lucas Scott." she said.

"That's a beautiful name." the nurse said kindly as she filled his name out on his birth certificate. Nathan left the room to go and tell all the people that were surely waiting out in the waiting room. He walked out and Lucas and Brooke, were sitting with Jake and Peyton, Haley's mom and dad were sitting in chairs off to the side, his parents were seated on the other side of the room. When he walked out 8 sets of eyes fixated on him.

"James Lucas Scott. He and Haley are perfectly fine." he said. Lucas got up and hugged his brother as Brooke burst out in tears.

"Can we see him?" she asked.

"Only two at a time. So I figured we let the grandparents go first. Mr and Mrs James do you want to meet you're grandson?" he asked. They got up and followed him into Haley's new private hospital room, provided by Dan Scott and went to stand by her side. She was holding James in her arms. When she seen her parents walk in, she smiled at them.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked. Her mom nodded, tears falling from her eyes so much that she couldn't talk. Haley placed the infant in her arms and she immediately started cooing to him. Jimmy walked over and hugged his daughter.

"Congratulations. You did so good." he said.

"Thank you daddy." she said. Lydia passed baby Jamie off to Jimmy and he cradled him for a moment, before he handed him back to Haley.

"We'll go get Nathan's parents." he said as he took his wife's hand and led her out. As promised moments later Dan and Deb entered the room.

"He's so beautiful." Deb said going over and taking the baby from Haley's arms. Dan walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Now you have a son of your own. Don't make the same mistakes I did with mine." he said.

"You can still fix the ones you made with me and Lucas dad. There's still time. It took until now when I see my baby boy for me to realize that I cant permanently cut out from my life. You're my dad, just like I'm his dad." he said. Dan smiled genuinely and looked at the baby when Deb brought him over.

"Can I hold him?" he asked looking at Nathan.

"Of course." he said and Deb passed the baby expertly into Dan's arms. Dan and Deb left moments later to send Lucas and Brooke in. Brooke was still crying hysterically as she immediately went to hug Haley.

"Now why is the Godmother to my son crying?" Haley asked her best girlfriend.

"Godmother? That is so not the way to make me stop crying." she said starting up once again.

"So how are you doing Godfather?" she asked her lifelong friend.

"You want me and Brooke to be the Godparents?" Lucas asked.

"You two are my best friends in the whole world, and you're my husbands brother. There's no one better suited for the responsibility." she said. When Haley offered the baby out to Brooke she took him willingly and started cooing to the infant. Lucas went over to hug his oldest friend. While the four teenagers were talking another face appeared at the door.

"Hope you don't mind but I called him after you called me." Lucas said of the man standing in the doorway.

"Whitey." Nathan said walking over to hug his coach.

"I heard you were becoming a father and I wanted to come congratulate you. Congratulations." he said hugging his favorite player.

"Thanks coach." he said returning the hug. Lucas was now holding Jamie and he walked over to Whitey.

"Wanna hold him?" he asked. Whitey nodded and held out his arms.

"He's so tiny." he said awkwardly rocking the tiny baby.

"You look like you're daddy." he said softly cooing to the baby. Nathan went to sit by Haley's side as he watched the old man gently rock the baby.

Once everyone left that evening Nathan sat on a chair by Haley's beside, while the baby slept in a bassinette by the end of her bed.

"You did so good today." he told her.

"We did good." she corrected.

"I haven't told you lately how much I love you." he said.

"It's okay. I know. I love you too." she said leaning towards him. He kissed her softly.

"We're gonna be okay arent we?" he asked.

"We're going to be perfect." she corrected him.

"Good. Always?" he said, needing to hear the second word some from her lips.

"And forever." she said staring into his eyes. And they would be. They would be more than fine.

Always and forever.


End file.
